Be my fairy Tale, Princess Sakuno
by Gossip Coco
Summary: Suite d'OS avec Regular/Sakuno. Pas de RyoSaku. Dernier conte : SasakiSaku. A venir ShishiSaku, IrieSaku, YagyuuSaku. Présence de lime. Anciennement titrée sous Sakuno's Love Tales
1. Chapter 1

**Be my Fairy Tale, Princess**

**Auteur :** gossip Coco

**Fandom **: Prince of Tennis

**Genre :** Romance, het, léger shojo-aï, un peu OOC, suite de O-S, (peut être un UA)

**Rating :** PG -13

**Pairing : **SanaSaku, ChoutaShishiSaku, AnnSakuno, TezuSaku, KiriSaku, SaeSaku, FujiSaku, d'autres à venir

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (grand bien m'en fasse), je les emprunte juste pour faire mumuse.

**Résumé** : Une ffic centrée sur Sakuno, chapitres indépendants. Je m'excuse pour mes reviewers, pas de RyoSaku. SanaSaku, AnSaku, ChouShishiSaku et d'autres à venir.

**La Princesse et l'Empereur**

Il faisait anormalement chaud en cette matinée de juin et Ryuuzaki Sakuno regrettait presque de n'avoir pas pris une bouteille d'eau. Elle était allée chez son amie Osakada Tomoka afin de l'aider à faire ses devoirs de maths et, après avoir sué sang et eau pour lui faire comprendre l'intégralité du chapitre qu'elles étudiaient en cours, Sakuno avait pris congé pour rentrer chez elle. Cependant, elle ne rentra pas directement chez elle, elle fit un détour par l'un des courts de rue où, parfois, il lui arrivait de croiser des joueurs de Seigaku bien sûr, mais aussi des joueurs d'autres équipes ainsi que Tachibana Ann, sa nouvelle grande amie. Même si les deux filles appartenaient à des écoles rivales, elles s'entendaient très bien. Sakuno devait même reconnaître, bien qu'elle ne l'avouait pas, qu'elle préférait traîner avec Ann plutôt qu'avec Tomoka qui (ça aussi elle aurait préféré se couper la langue avec les dents plutôt que de l'avouer) lui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs. Alors qu'elle arrivait vers l'un des courts, elle remarqua l'absence de tous les joueurs habituels qui fréquentaient ce genre de lieu, mais ce n'était pas désert pour autant. Elle mit quelques instants avant de reconnaître Sanada Genichirou, Kirihara Akaya et Yanagi Renji du Rikkai. Cela l'étonna car elle ne les avait jamais vus traîner dans le coin, contrairement aux joueurs de Fudomine ou de St Rudolph. Bien qu'elle les connaissait, elle était bien trop timide pour oser leur parler. La jeune fille se contenta de les observer et put noter à quel point ils étaient doués et constituaient de dangereux adversaires pour Seigaku. Elle resta quelques instants immobiles avant de s'apercevoir que Sanada la regardait fixement. Elle devint rouge comme une pivoine, il devait se demander ce qu'une gamine comme elle faisait à traîner dans le coin.

"Eh! Mais c'est pas la petite de Seigaku! S'exclama Kirihara ce qui la fit rougir de plus belle. Ma jolie... Sakuno, je crois, t'es venue pour nous espionner?

-N... Non, pas du tout, bredouilla Sakuno. Je ne savais même pas que vous fréquentiez ce court.

-C'est tout nouveau, en effet, qu'on vienne ici, déclara Sanada sans la quitter des yeux. Tu veux qu'on échange quelques balles?"

La collégienne sursauta ; elle avait effectivement emmené sa raquette de tennis. Cependant, elle ne pensait pas disputer un match et encore moins contre un joueur comme Sanada. Elle ne sut que répondre, surtout que si elle acceptait, elle allait totalement se ridiculiser. Certes, à l'aide d'Echizen Ryoma, Sakuno avait fait d'énormes progrès, mais son niveau de jeu n'égalait pas le sien, bien au contraire. Alors échanger des balles avec Sanada ne pouvait que la conforter dans son opinion.

"Sanadan-san, tu ne vois pas que ta proposition l'embarrasse? Fit Yanagi.

-N... C'est très gentil, mais... Il risque de s'ennuyer, je ne suis pas douée. Même si je suis assidûment les entraînements, je n'ai pas un très bon niveau de jeu. Bafouilla la jeune fille, tellement morte de honte qu'elle souhaita vraiment être le plus loin possible.

-Rassure-toi, on est tous passés par là. Il faut que tu prennes confiance en toi! Lui répondit gentiment l'ancien partenaire d'Inui.

-Tu ne serais pas en train de la draguer? Le taquina Kirihara. Hey, jolie demoiselle, tu fais un effet fou à ce cher Yanagi."

Remarquant que la pauvre Sakuno était sur le point de s'enfuir en courant, Sanada réprima ses deux coéquipiers.

"Mais laissez-la un peu tranquille, vous deux. Cela l'embarrasse vraiment. J'admets qu'il est important d'impressionner les écoles rivales, mais on ne s'en prend pas quand même à une jeune fille."

Puis, le vice capitaine du Rikkaidai se tourna vers Sakuno et lui adressa la parole, gentiment, ce qui les surprirent tous. C'était un véritable évènement que de voir Sanada sous cet angle.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne sont pas méchants. Ils te taquinent, c'est tout.

-Ce n'est rien. Je vous assure."

Malgré la voix qui se voulait assurée, Sakuno était terriblement confuse. Surtout qu'elle ne put se retenir de penser que Sanada était vraiment un garçon séduisant et dont le timbre de voix ainsi que son regard sombre étaient fascinants et terrifiants. Elle comprit pourquoi ses équipiers le respectaient autant. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de très charismatique.

Alors que son regard s'était plongé durant quelques instants dans les siens, Sanada se sentit étrangement ému par l'innocence que dégageait la jeune fille. Ses deux longues tresses et son visage délicat la rendaient adorable. Pourtant, les filles ne faisaient pas partie de ses préoccupations. Seul le tennis et remporter les Nationales l'importaient. Mais là, bizarrement, cette fille lui plaisait. Et il regretta presqu'elle fasse partie de Seigaku et non du Rikkai. Il fut interrompu dans cette pensée par la voix de la jeune fille qui se confondait en excuses.

"Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas jouer un peu? Réitéra t-il sa question.

-Euh... Oui, pourquoi pas?"

Sakuno se surprenait elle-même ; d'habitude, elle aurait poliment refusé, mais, à cause du visage de marbre du jeune homme, elle n'osait pas lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

Ils décidèrent de faire un match en double et Sakuno se retrouva avec Sanada. Elle fit énormément d'efforts ce qui n'échappa à son partenaire. Ce dernier essayait de lui donner un maximun de chance de pouvoir marquer. Par chance, elle ne se ridiculisa pas, et chacun fut impressionné de voir la jeune fille être aussi sérieuse. Bien qu'ils terminèrent avec la victoire de Yanagi et Kirihara, Sakuno était quand même ravie d'avoir pu jouer avec eux. Ils étaient finalement très sympas et elle ne regrettait pas sa fin d'après-midi.

"En tout cas, merci pour ce moment agréable, je me suis bien amusée.

-Mais non, c'est nous qui te remercions. On a pu faire un double, c'était cool que tu aies finalement accepté de jouer.

-Bien, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer. J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir. Déclara la jeune fille, pourtant pas désireuse de s'en aller.

-Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne?

-Merci, ça va aller, j'habite à deux minutes d'ici. A bientôt!

-A bientôt, Sakuno-chan!"

La jeune fille s'éloigna un peu à regret. Sanada, également, la vit partir avec un peu de regret. Mais ils allaient se revoir. Au moins durant les Nationales.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent et Sakuno n'avait cessé de repenser à sa rencontre fortuite avec les joueurs du Rikkai, surtout Sanada. C'était quelqu'un de tellement fascinant. Il émanait de lui une autorité naturelle et une prestence que peu de joueurs pouvaient prétendre posséder. Elle espérait vraiment le revoir, bien qu'elle ignora s'il ne l'avait pas déjà oubliée. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que le jeune homme lui-même était aussi hanté qu'elle. Il n'était pas non plus du genre à étaler ses émotions, néanmoins, il ressentait quelque chose de nouveau qui avait déjà palpité lors du camp d'entraînement pour le tournoi amical entre américains et japonais. Cette chose étrange s'était si ténue que le jeune homme en avait conclu que cela devait être dû au changement d'environnement. Mais, au fond de lui, ce n'était pas la vraie raison.

Sakuno n'évoqua absolument pas sa rencontre avec les joueurs du Rikkai, ni aux titulaires, ni à Tomoka, surtout pas à Tomoka, ni même à An qu'elle appela la veille du soir pour aller manger des hamburgers. En effet, les deux filles avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver les jeudis soirs pour discuter tout en mangeant un morceau ensemble. C'est ainsi que, le jeudi soir, les deux filles se retrouvèrent vers le court où Sakuno avait joué avec Sanada et les autres, comme à leur habitude. Alors qu'elles se saluaient tout en se donnant des nouvelles, Sakuno vit Sanada, seul, assis, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

"Tiens, c'est Sanada-san!" S'exclama la collégienne.

Sa compagne se retourna et regarda à son tour le joueur assis sur son banc. Puis, regardant son amie dont les joues avaient légèrement rougi, An ne put retenir un sourire amusé et comprit alors pourquoi Sakuno semblait être un peu réticente... Non pas réticente, elle était totalement intimidée, surtout quand An avait évoqué les joueurs du Rikkai, la collégienne était devenue rouge tomate. La raison devait s'appeler Sanada. Ce dernier releva la tête et regarda fixement les deux jeunes filles durant un instant avant que ses prunelles sombres ne se fixent sur Sakuno qui devint de plus en plus rouge. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ; l'avait-il reconnu? Et dans tous les cas, que devait-elle dire? Surtout que Sanada était une personne plutôt inabordable, surtout seul.

Bien qu'elle fut très curieuse de savoir si ces deux-là avaient déjà liés plus ample connaissance, l'écolière de Fudomine s'abstint de toute question indiscrète. Elle lui avait parlé de l'Empereur, surnom que l'on attribuait habituellement à Sanada, sans arrières-pensées et, soudainement, elle venait de réaliser qu'elle avait peut être mis Sakuno dans l'embarras. Pour se rattraper, elle se contenta de prendre son amie par la main et de lui murmurer :

"Vas-y, je crois qu'il t'attend.

-Mais... Protesta Sakuno qui avait presque honte d'abandonner son amie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je te vois demain à la place. Et cette fois, je te lâcherai pas facilement."

Sakuno se sentit pousser en avant par les deux mains de sa copine qui en profita pour partir avec juste un : "Ok? On se voit demain? Allez, bye!". La jeune fille se retourna mais An était déjà loin. Restée seule avec Sanada, elle ne se rendit immédiatement pas compte que ce dernier s'était rapprochée d'elle. Elle sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule. Se retournant, elle le regarda franchement avant de lui adresser un doux sourire. Une Princesse et un Empereur, cela ressemblait un peu à un conte de fée, après tout. Et ce conte là, Sakuno et Sanada avaient envie de commencer à l'écrire ensemble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Girlfriends**

Pairing : Anne x Sakuno, Ryoma x Sakuno

Genre : Femslash/yuri, romance, Angst

Résumé : Ryoma parti aux Etats-Unis, Sakuno se retrouve seule... et Ann se pose des questions sur ses sentiments envers son amie...

L'avion avait disparu emmenant Echizen Ryoma vers les Etats-Unis, ne laissant qu'une légère trace blanche dans le ciel bleu. Ryuuzaki Sakuno avait retenu ses larmes, d'autant que ce dernier lui avait promis de revenir la voir de temps à autre. La jeune fille avait quitté l'aéroport, refusant que Tomoka ou qui que ce soit la raccompagne. Elle voulait être seule, seule avec son chagrin. Même si elle savait qu'elle reverrait Ryoma, rien ne lui garantissait que leurs sentiments soient comme en ce jour où il l'avait embrassée en lui promettant de l'emmener avec elle aux Etats-Unis, quand elle serait plus grande.

"Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps? Songea la jeune fille. C'est normalement comme ça que finissent les contes de fée."

Elle refoula de nouveau ses larmes.

"Tu es triste qu'Echizen-kun soit parti? Si tu veux pleurer, vas-y, cela te fera du bien."

Surprise, la jeune fille se retourna à la voix familière ; c'était Tachibana Anne qui la regardait en lui tendant un mouchoir. Sakuno s'efforça de sourire à la vue de son amie mais les larmes jaillirent malgré elle. Ne pouvant rester insensible à la tristesse de son amie, Anne la prit dans ses bras et Sakuno laissa libre court à ses larmes.

"Pardon, Tachibana-san, renifla la fille aux tresses. Je ne...

-Chut, ne dis rien, pleure, cela te soulagera."

Oubliant qu'elle était au beau milieu de la rue, pleurant sur l'épaule d'une élève d'une école rivale à la sienne, la collégienne sentit peu à peu sa peine s'alléger, d'autant que son amie malgré elle était là, lui caressant la tête pour la calmer. Elle releva sa tête et réalisa qu'elle ne rêvait pas, qu'elle avait pleuré dans les bras d'Anne. Tout à coup gênée, elle en oublia presque sa peine.

"Oh, je suis tellement désolée de m'être laissée aller, je te demande pardon.

-Mais arrête de t'excuser, sourit l'élève de Fudomine. N'importe qui serait triste de voir la personne qu'on aime partir loin de nous. Allez viens, je t'invite chez moi. Allons boire quelque chose ensemble."

La sœur du Capitaine de Fudomine prit la petite main de Sakuno et l'entraîna avec elle.

Durant plus d'une heure, les deux filles discutèrent dans la chambre d'Anne tout en sirotant un soda. Sakuno lui avoua sa crainte, celle que leurs sentiments ne soient plus réciproques si Ryoma revenait au Japon.

"Les gens changent, et Ryoma va rencontrer tellement de nouvelles personnes. Soupira la fille aux tresses. J'ai si peur de tout ça.

-Mais toi aussi, peut être que pour lui, il a peur que tu rencontres quelqu'un d'autre."

Sakuno secoua la tête, d'un air de dire que ce serait impossible mais sa compagne ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester.

"Si, tu es une fille mignonne, tu pourrais tout à fait rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre."

Anne baissa légèrement la voix. Elle ne sut pas l'expliquer mais elle ressentit quelque chose de cuisant, qui lui faisait mal. L'espace d'un instant, elle souhaita qu'Echizen disparaisse de la vie de Sakuno et se maudit de penser une telle chose. Pourquoi pensait-elle ainsi? Elle regarda son amie et esquissa difficilement un sourire. Toutes deux se connaissaient depuis quelques temps, se voyaient parfois, en dehors des tournois officiels, allaient manger un hamburger ensemble. Bref, elles étaient devenues assez proches l'une de l'autre. Mais malgré tout, entre elles, se dressait Echizen Ryoma et, paradoxalement, c'était encore plus fort qu'avant alors qu'aujourd'hui, bien qu'il soit parti pour un pays lointain.

"Ecoute, Sakuno-san, je sais ce qu'on va faire! S'écria Anne. Le week end prochain, on part toutes les deux une journée, je sais pas, au parc d'attraction, ou à la mer. Entre filles. Cela nous changera les idées."

L'élève de Seigaku secoua la tête, légèrement sceptique. Un changement d'air allait-il guérir son coeur blessé?

"Je t'assure, reprit sa compagne. Cela te fera le plus grand bien.

-Bon ok, céda finalement Sakuno. On se fera une sortie entre copines.

-Génial! Je suis vraiment ravie de pouvoir passer du temps avec toi."

Les quelques jours qui les séparaient du weekend end passèrent trop lentement, surtout pour Anne. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait depuis quelques temps en elle. La jeune fille avait été troublée lors de leur cohabitation durant le camp d'entraînement en prévision de la Goodwill par la présence de Sakuno. Elle ne pouvait pas déterminer ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle. C'était différent de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir avec Momoshiro ou Kamio. Mais peut être pas si différent tant que ça. Juste plus doux et pourtant si tourmenté... Et tourmentant. Pourtant, Anne avait l'étrange sensation de quelque chose de plus simple qu'avec Momoshiro ou Kamio. Enfin cela aurait simple s'il n'y avait pas eu Ryoma.

Le weekend arriva enfin et l'appréhension d'Anne ne fit que s'agrandir lorsque l'heure où elles devaient se retrouver devant la gare approchait. Pourrait-elle se contenir face à sa camarade? Oh bien sûr, elle n'allait pas se jeter sur elle, mais pourrait-elle simplement résister à l'envie de lui poser certaines questions? Essayant de calmer les battements excités de son coeur, la jeune fille se contenta d'un sourire enjoué lorsqu'elle vit sa camarade accourir vers elle, un large sourire aux lèvres. Ann la trouva ravissante dans son ensemble bleu.

"Bonjour, Ann-san! Fit Sakuno, les lèvres fendues d'un large sourire.

-Sa..."

Sakuno ne laissa pas le temps à sa camarade d'achever sa phrase ; elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au regard surpris de cette dernière, la fille aux nattes lui murmura :

"C'est pour te remercier de ton soutien. Je ne sais rien de l'avenir, mais ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai envie de passer beaucoup de temps avec toi. Parce que je t'aime beaucoup, Anne-san"

Sans répondre quoi que ce soit, la soeur du Capitaine de Fudomine la serra dans ses bras. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Sakuno puisse être aussi directe. Mais cela n'avait pas tant d'importance que cela. Elles auraient tout le temps maintenant pour se découvrir peu à peu.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Parfum de lys**_

_**Genre :**__ Romance, OOC_

_**Rating :**__ PG -13_

_**Pairing : **__Yanagi x Sakuno_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (grand bien m'en fasse), je les emprunte juste pour faire mumuse._

_**Résumé**__ : Cette ffic m'a été inspirée de l'histoire "Souvenirs de Casablanca" dans le volume 11 de SailorMoon. Les lys blancs étant à moi aussi mes fleurs préférées, cela m'a donné envie d'écrire cette ffic. J'espère que vous aimerez. _

_Le mois de janvier était glacial et Ryuuzaki Sakuno courait dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu. Elle avait terminée sa journée de cours plus tôt, son professeur d'art plastique était exceptionnellement absent. Son amie Osakada Tomoka lui avait proposé de rester assister à l'entraînement de l'équipe de tennis, mais la jeune fille aux nattes avait refusé, prétextant qu'elle voulait en profiter pour aller acheter quelques livres dans une librairie du centre-ville. En réalité, la jeune fille ressentait le besoin de se sentir seule un petit moment. La veille, Echizen Ryoma l'avait pratiquement ignorée alors qu'ils rentraient ensemble. Alors qu'ils s'étaient séparés près de chez elle, la jeune fille avait attendu qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision pour fondre en larmes. Ryoma se rendait-il seulement compte de la peine qu'il lui faisait? _

_Tout en déambulant sans but dans les rues glacées, Sakuno s'arrêta quelques instants, les larmes perlant de nouveaux avant de rouler sur ses joues froides. Ses yeux tournèrent et elle réalisa alors qu'elle était devant un magasin de fleurs dont de magnifiques lys blancs trônaient majestueusement dans la devanture de la boutique. Elle s'approcha et la jeune collégienne les regarda un instant d'un air rêveur. L'espace d'un moment, elle aurait aimé que quelqu'un le lui en offre. C'étaient ses fleurs préférées. _

_"Mais je peux toujours rêver..." Murmura t-elle doucement._

_Elle recula d'un pas avant de heurter quelqu'un. Se retournant brusquement, elle se baissa pour s'excuser mais la personne lui coupa l'herbe sur le pied._

_"Je te demande pardon.. Mais tu es la petite qui est à Seigaku!"_

_Se relevant, Sakuno reconnut immédiatement le jeune homme qui s'adressait à elle :Yanagi Renji du Rikkai, l'ancien partenaire d'Inui-sempaï. Elle resta un instant totalement surprise, ne sachant que répondre. Elle ne lui avait pour ainsi dire jamais adresser la parole et le voir la reconnaître l'étonnait grandement. _

_"N... Non, c'est moi. J'aurai dû regarder où j'allais... Bafouilla t-elle, rouge de honte._

_-Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas."_

_Il se tut un instant, un bref sourire éclairant son visage, avant de reprendre sur un ton apaisant et tout en ayant remarqué le visage défait de la jeune fille et ses yeux rouges._

_"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule? Tu te promenais?_

_-Non... Enfin si. J'avais fini plus tôt aujourd'hui et j'avais besoin de... De marcher un peu._

_-Vraiment? Pourtant, tu as les yeux rouges et tristes. Tu as des soucis?"_

_Sakuno rougit de nouveau, gênée. Yanagi avait donc remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle ne sut que répondre, ce fut le jeune joueur qui le fit pour elle._

_"Excuse-moi, je me montre indiscret, fit-il avant de regarder la vitrine du fleuriste. Elles sont vraiment belles, ces fleurs._

_-Oui, ce sont des lys blancs. On les appelle aussi lys de Casablanca, expliqua la jeune fille, le regard de nouveau rêveur en direction des bouquets. Ce sont mes fleurs préférées._

_-Je comprends. Elles t'iraient bien."_

_La jeune fille resta un instant silencieuse ; c'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait un aussi joli compliment et cela lui fit drôlement plaisir. _

_"Merci beaucoup, souffla Sakuno, s'efforçant de ne pas trop rougir. _

_-Mais de rien. Lui répondit Yanagi avec un léger sourire. Cependant, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tu risques d'attraper froid. Je te raccompagne si tu veux. _

_-Ah... Merci, mais je ne veux pas te déranger outre mesure._

_-Non, au contraire."_

_Les deux jeunes gens se mirent en route et marchèrent durant une vingtaine de minutes, conversant à bâtons rompus. Au tout départ, Yanagi semblait être quelqu'un de plutôt inaccessible et mystérieux avec ses yeux clos comme ceux de Fuji. Mais, au fur et à mesure, Sakuno se sentit en confiance et, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée de la maison de cette dernière, la jeune fille lui adressa un doux sourire avant de murmurer :_

_"J'espère te revoir, Yanagi-san. J'aimerai te voir jouer._

_-Mais pareillement, rétorqua le joueur du Rikkkai. Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre."_

_Il hésita une demie seconde, tenté de l'embrasser. Puis, se ressaisissant puisque cette jeune demoiselle avait peu de chance d'être libre, il la salua d'un léger mouvement de tête avant de s'en aller. Ce fut avec une pointe de regret que Sakuno rentra chez elle._

_Quelques jours s'écoulèrent avec des matinées de plus en plus glaciales, tout du moins, ce fut l'impression de Sakuno. Elle n'avait adressé la parole à Ryoma depuis sa rencontre avec le joueur du Rikkai. En fait, elle se sentait de plus en plus déprimée, pour une raison qu'elle n'expliquait pas. Ni Tomoka ni la plupart titulaires ni même sa grand-mère ne savaient ce qu'elle avait. Elle refusait catégoriquement de dire la raison de son coup de blue. Et, pour ne rien arranger, son anniversaire approchait. Elle n'avait pas envie de le fêter, tout du moins pas avec Tomoka ni avec le Trio des Premières Années. Cependant, une personne plutôt inattendue sembla s'intéresser de près à ce qu'elle voulait faire pour ce jour particulier et ce qu'elle voulait. Cette personne était Inui. Ce dernier lui posa plusieurs fois la question que Sakuno éluda en prétextant que cela lui importait peu. Cependant, le créateur de boissons ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :_

_"Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait te le souhaiter."_

_Interloquée, la jeune fille aux nattes le regarda, ayant plus ou moins compris l'allusion qu'Inui venait de faire. Cependant, elle le trouva particulièrement indiscret de se mêler ainsi de sa vie privée mais s'abstient de toute remarque. Quant à Ryoma, il resta aussi indifférent que d'habitude, ce qui peine réellement Sakuno. Et, pour couronner le tout, une surprise l'attendait dans son casier, une surprise qui la fit rougir plus que d'ordinaire. Une lettre lui proposant un rendez-vous le jour même de son anniversaire et portant comme cachet le blason du Rikkaidai Fuzoku. Sakuno fourra la missive au plus profond de son sac avant de rentrer chez elle, le feu aux joues._

_Le jour de l'anniversaire de Sakuno était un vendredi. Tomoka et les autres Premières Années, à l'exception de Ryoma, le lui souhaitèrent dès qu'elle arriva. Gênée, la jeune fille aux tresses les remercia profondément en regrettant l'indifférence de Ryoma. Cependant, ce sentiment s'envola dès qu'elle resongea au mystérieux inconnu du Rikkai lui ayant donné rendez-vous dans l'après-midi, après seize heures, devant sa maison. Ne sachant pas si cet inconnu était réellement sérieux ou s'il s'agissait d'une blague de mauvais goût, Sakuno se résolut à connaître la réponse par elle-même. La journée passa ainsi lentement et l'impatience de la jeune fille grandit au fur et à mesure que les heures défilaient. Quand vint enfin le moment où elle put rentrer chez elle, la jeune fille avait presqu'envie de demander à Tomoka de la raccompagner mais changea d'avis à la dernière minute. Elle réussit ainsi à éviter ses amis pour être un peu seule. Sakuno ne tenait pas à ce que si la lettre qu'elle avait reçue était une blague, elle soit la seule à le savoir. La jeune fille craignait une humiliation. Juste en sortant du portail, elle croisa Inui qui lui sourit, chose rarissime, avant de lui lancer un:_

_"Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien!"_

_Gênée, Sakuno lui répondit par un sourire un peu contrit. _

_En arrivant devant chez elle, la jeune fille ne vit à priori personne et sentit une légère déception se poindre. Elle soupira avant de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et faillit crier de peur avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait juste de Yanagi Renji. Ce dernier tenait un bouquet de lys et semblait faire des efforts désespérés pour cacher son trouble. C'était mignon. Sakuno s'approcha de lui, un large sourire aux lèvres. Sans un mot, le jeune joueur du Rikkai lui tendit le bouquet. _

_"Joyeux anniversaire, Sakuno-chan."_

_Rougissante, la jeune fille lui répondit par un léger frôlement des lèvres. Finalement, le jour de son anniversaire ne se finissait pas si mal que ça.._


	4. Chapter 4

**Un brûlant été **

**Genre : **Lemon léger, song-fic

**Rating :** R/M

**Pairing : **Tezuka x Sakuno

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (grand bien m'en fasse), je les emprunte juste pour faire mumuse. La chanson "Helene" appartient à Rock Voisine

**Résumé** **: **Une song-fic assez tristounette..

_Seul sur le sable les yeux dans l'eau_

_Mon rêve était trop beau_

Loin du monde et de sa réalité, c'était tout ce qu'ils auraient souhaité alors que l'été touchait à sa fin. Mais pour l'instant, Tezuka Kunimitsu et Ryuuzaki Sakuno ne tenaient qu'à profiter des derniers instants d'un pur bonheur qui s'achevait comme dans un rêve. Un rêve qu'aucun des deux n'auraient cru vivre et qui avait pris pourtant réalité. La grand-mère de Sakuno avait été conviée ainsi que sa petite-fille a passé les vacances d'été chez des amis de Sumire, à Okinawa. Coïncidence, hasard du destin, Tezuka et sa famille avaient loué une maison de vacances à deux pâtées de maisons de la résidence des amis des Ryuuzaki. Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent ainsi sur la plage à leur plus grand étonnement. Au départ, intimidée, Sakuno n'osa pas trop s'immiscer dans le repos du joueur de tennis mais Tezuka n'hésita pas à rendre visite à son entraîneuse et proposa à Sakuno d'aller à la plage et de visiter l'île ensemble. Sakuno n'osa refuser la proposition du jeune homme, d'autant qu'elle n'avait pas de camarades de son âge avec qui s'amuser.

_L'été qui s'achève tu partiras_

_A cent mille lieux de moi_

Tous ses souvenirs revinrent à la mémoire de Tezuka qui serra encore plus longuement la jeune fille. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de retourner à la vie réelle.

"Sakuno, murmura le jeune homme. Même si l'été est fini, on reste ensemble.

-Oui..."

Pourtant, ils le savaient tous deux, c'était leur dernier jour ; l'école reprendrait avec les entraînements de tennis, les compétitions et il n'y aurait que peu de place pour leur amour naissant. Inexorablement, ils s'éloigneraient l'un de l'autre. A cette pensée, Sakuno sentit ses jambes céder et sa gorge se serrer. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Tezuka devina aisément la cause de cette tristesse.

_Comment oublier ton sourire_

_Et tellement de souvenirs_

Rien ne disposait pourtant ces deux là à s'entendre aussi soudainement bien. Sakuno la timide et le sévère Tezuka s'étaient pourtant rapprochés. Sakuno n'avait pu résister au séduisant Capitaine sans se douter que ce dernier était pour la première fois autant attiré par une jeune fille. Ils n'osaient vraiment se l'avouer même s'ils ressentaient une tension entre eux palpable, quelque chose d'indéfinissable jusqu'à ce fameux soir. Ils avaient fait le tour de la ville en vélo et la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir pour Sakuno qui, malgré ses progrès en sport, n'avait pas l'endurance de Tezuka. Ce dernier, s'apercevant que l'adolescente commençait à peiner pour le suivre, lui proposa de s'arrêter à la plage où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller se baigner. Sakuno accepta et ils s'allongèrent dans le sable chaud, savourant les derniers rayons de soleil. Nul ne sut ce qu'il se passa vraiment, mais tous deux comprirent simplement qu'ils étaient attirés l'un à l'autre comme deux aimants. Le jeune homme enlaça Sakuno qui ne put résister à déposer sa tête contre sa poitrine. Sans un mot, leurs lèvres se cherchèrent. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre se fut leur premier baiser, tendre, doux non dénué de passion.

_Nos jeux dans les vagues près du quai_

_Je n'ai vu le temps passer_

_L'amour sur la plage désertée_

Les jours qui suivirent ne firent pas retomber les sentiments naissants. Ils étaient presqu'incapables de se séparer le soir venu. Tezuka n'était jamais tombé amoureux auparavant, seul le tennis comptait à ses yeux. Et là, il se laissait griser par cette sensation nouvelle. Pour Sakuno, elle avait vraiment aimé Echizen Ryoma mais c'était demeuré sans écho. Soudainement, sa vis s'était retrouvée chamboulée. Malgré un léger regret, elle se laissa à son tour porter par des sentiments nouveaux. Tezuka était plus mûr et pourtant, elle découvrait un autre Tezuka sous ses airs calmes et sévères, un Tezuka tendre, passionné, un peu maladroit.

Leur rapprochement se fit de plus en plus intense d'autant qu'entre eux, quelque chose que chacun avait du mal à nommer était pourtant ressenti. Ils s'embrassaient sans fin sur le sable chaud de la plage, les mains de Tezuka caressant les cheveux soyeux de Sakuno, celles de la jeune fille s'agrippaient au dos du joueur de tennis. Mais à chaque instant, Tezuka devait se raisonner, garder la tête froide tant il la _désirait_. Il ne comprenait pas encore vraiment ce frisson qui le parcourait à le rendre fou. Mais un jour, tout changea.

_Nos corps brûlés enlacés_

Sakuno se rendait compte que quelque chose troublait le Capitaine de Seigaku mais elle n'osa trop le questionner à ce sujet. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que la limite qu'inconsciemment ils s'étaient fixée se désagrégeait lentement alors que leur désir grandit. Elle ne se refuse pas, découvrant par la même occasion un côté qu'elle ignorait, celui d'une jeune fille sensuelle.

Ce fameux jour où leur relation prit une autre allure, plus sérieuse, plus profonde, c'était un des plus chauds après-midi. Ils avaient nagé avant de se jeter haletant sur la plage. Doucement, Tezuka dénoua les longues tresses de son amie avant de poser ses lèvres sur les épaules de Sakuno. Cette dernière soupira.

"Sakuno, murmura le Capitaine sans réaliser tout ce que le reste qu'il allait prononcer allait impliquer. Si on allait chez moi, on pourra boire quelque chose de vraiment frais.

-Oui, pas de souci." Répondit cette dernière, le feu aux joues.

En effet, Sakuno avait compris clairement ce qu'elle désirait, c'était se donner au jeune homme. Sa première fois.

Ils se rendirent à la résidence que les Tezuka avaient louée ; celle-ci était déserte. Un mot des parents leur apprirent qu'ils étaient sortis faire une promenade. Prenant une limonade, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé tout en discutant à bâtons rompus. Tezuka prit alors conscience de ce qu'il souhaitait : ne faire plus qu'un avec Sakuno. Ils se regardèrent longuement avant que Sakuno, hardiment, ne le rompe.

"Kunimitsu-kun...

-Ne dis rien... Chuchota ce dernier. Moi aussi, j'en ai envie."

Sans chercher à réfréner leur désir, ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre. Comme pour leur premier baiser, ce fut tendre et doux, leurs corps comme leurs aspirations se complétaient. Ils étaient profondément amoureux.

_Pourquoi tu pars, reste ici._

_Reste encore juste une nuit!_

Les vacances s'écoulèrent très vite et chacun d'eux songèrent qu'ils allaient retourner à la vie réelle, à l'école, au tennis et aux compétitions. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient rendre leur relation officielle. Ils étaient trop épris l'un de l'autre pour avoir envie de se contenter de rencontre en cachette, d'autant que les parents de Tezuka et encore plus son grand-père ainsi que Sumire se doutaient qu'entre les deux jeunes gens, c'était bien plus qu'une platonique amitié. Ils convinrent que cela n'avait pas tant d'importance que ça. La seule chose vraiment importante était de rester ensemble, de se voir, quelque soit les on-dit.

_Seul sur le sable,_

_les yeux dans l'eau,_

_mon rêve était trop beau._

Finalement, leur rêve à eux ne faisait que commencer, cet été brûlant n'était que le déclencheur de quelque chose qui couvait en eux depuis peut être plus longtemps.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un brûlant été **

**Genre : **Lemon léger, song-fic

**Rating :** R/M

**Pairing : **Tezuka x Sakuno

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (grand bien m'en fasse), je les emprunte juste pour faire mumuse. La chanson "Helene" appartient à Rock Voisine

**Résumé** **: **Une song-fic assez tristounette..

_Seul sur le sable les yeux dans l'eau_

_Mon rêve était trop beau_

Loin du monde et de sa réalité, c'était tout ce qu'ils auraient souhaité alors que l'été touchait à sa fin. Mais pour l'instant, Tezuka Kunimitsu et Ryuuzaki Sakuno ne tenaient qu'à profiter des derniers instants d'un pur bonheur qui s'achevait comme dans un rêve. Un rêve qu'aucun des deux n'auraient cru vivre et qui avait pris pourtant réalité. La grand-mère de Sakuno avait été conviée ainsi que sa petite-fille a passé les vacances d'été chez des amis de Sumire, à Okinawa. Coïncidence, hasard du destin, Tezuka et sa famille avaient loué une maison de vacances à deux pâtées de maisons de la résidence des amis des Ryuuzaki. Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent ainsi sur la plage à leur plus grand étonnement. Au départ, intimidée, Sakuno n'osa pas trop s'immiscer dans le repos du joueur de tennis mais Tezuka n'hésita pas à rendre visite à son entraîneuse et proposa à Sakuno d'aller à la plage et de visiter l'île ensemble. Sakuno n'osa refuser la proposition du jeune homme, d'autant qu'elle n'avait pas de camarades de son âge avec qui s'amuser.

_L'été qui s'achève tu partiras_

_A cent mille lieux de moi_

Tous ses souvenirs revinrent à la mémoire de Tezuka qui serra encore plus longuement la jeune fille. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de retourner à la vie réelle.

"Sakuno, murmura le jeune homme. Même si l'été est fini, on reste ensemble.

-Oui..."

Pourtant, ils le savaient tous deux, c'était leur dernier jour ; l'école reprendrait avec les entraînements de tennis, les compétitions et il n'y aurait que peu de place pour leur amour naissant. Inexorablement, ils s'éloigneraient l'un de l'autre. A cette pensée, Sakuno sentit ses jambes céder et sa gorge se serrer. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Tezuka devina aisément la cause de cette tristesse.

_Comment oublier ton sourire_

_Et tellement de souvenirs_

Rien ne disposait pourtant ces deux là à s'entendre aussi soudainement bien. Sakuno la timide et le sévère Tezuka s'étaient pourtant rapprochés. Sakuno n'avait pu résister au séduisant Capitaine sans se douter que ce dernier était pour la première fois autant attiré par une jeune fille. Ils n'osaient vraiment se l'avouer même s'ils ressentaient une tension entre eux palpable, quelque chose d'indéfinissable jusqu'à ce fameux soir. Ils avaient fait le tour de la ville en vélo et la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir pour Sakuno qui, malgré ses progrès en sport, n'avait pas l'endurance de Tezuka. Ce dernier, s'apercevant que l'adolescente commençait à peiner pour le suivre, lui proposa de s'arrêter à la plage où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller se baigner. Sakuno accepta et ils s'allongèrent dans le sable chaud, savourant les derniers rayons de soleil. Nul ne sut ce qu'il se passa vraiment, mais tous deux comprirent simplement qu'ils étaient attirés l'un à l'autre comme deux aimants. Le jeune homme enlaça Sakuno qui ne put résister à déposer sa tête contre sa poitrine. Sans un mot, leurs lèvres se cherchèrent. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre se fut leur premier baiser, tendre, doux non dénué de passion.

_Nos jeux dans les vagues près du quai_

_Je n'ai vu le temps passer_

_L'amour sur la plage désertée_

Les jours qui suivirent ne firent pas retomber les sentiments naissants. Ils étaient presqu'incapables de se séparer le soir venu. Tezuka n'était jamais tombé amoureux auparavant, seul le tennis comptait à ses yeux. Et là, il se laissait griser par cette sensation nouvelle. Pour Sakuno, elle avait vraiment aimé Echizen Ryoma mais c'était demeuré sans écho. Soudainement, sa vis s'était retrouvée chamboulée. Malgré un léger regret, elle se laissa à son tour porter par des sentiments nouveaux. Tezuka était plus mûr et pourtant, elle découvrait un autre Tezuka sous ses airs calmes et sévères, un Tezuka tendre, passionné, un peu maladroit.

Leur rapprochement se fit de plus en plus intense d'autant qu'entre eux, quelque chose que chacun avait du mal à nommer était pourtant ressenti. Ils s'embrassaient sans fin sur le sable chaud de la plage, les mains de Tezuka caressant les cheveux soyeux de Sakuno, celles de la jeune fille s'agrippaient au dos du joueur de tennis. Mais à chaque instant, Tezuka devait se raisonner, garder la tête froide tant il la _désirait_. Il ne comprenait pas encore vraiment ce frisson qui le parcourait à le rendre fou. Mais un jour, tout changea.

_Nos corps brûlés enlacés_

Sakuno se rendait compte que quelque chose troublait le Capitaine de Seigaku mais elle n'osa trop le questionner à ce sujet. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que la limite qu'inconsciemment ils s'étaient fixée se désagrégeait lentement alors que leur désir grandit. Elle ne se refuse pas, découvrant par la même occasion un côté qu'elle ignorait, celui d'une jeune fille sensuelle.

Ce fameux jour où leur relation prit une autre allure, plus sérieuse, plus profonde, c'était un des plus chauds après-midi. Ils avaient nagé avant de se jeter haletant sur la plage. Doucement, Tezuka dénoua les longues tresses de son amie avant de poser ses lèvres sur les épaules de Sakuno. Cette dernière soupira.

"Sakuno, murmura le Capitaine sans réaliser tout ce que le reste qu'il allait prononcer allait impliquer. Si on allait chez moi, on pourra boire quelque chose de vraiment frais.

-Oui, pas de souci." Répondit cette dernière, le feu aux joues.

En effet, Sakuno avait compris clairement ce qu'elle désirait, c'était se donner au jeune homme. Sa première fois.

Ils se rendirent à la résidence que les Tezuka avaient louée ; celle-ci était déserte. Un mot des parents leur apprirent qu'ils étaient sortis faire une promenade. Prenant une limonade, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé tout en discutant à bâtons rompus. Tezuka prit alors conscience de ce qu'il souhaitait : ne faire plus qu'un avec Sakuno. Ils se regardèrent longuement avant que Sakuno, hardiment, ne le rompe.

"Kunimitsu-kun...

-Ne dis rien... Chuchota ce dernier. Moi aussi, j'en ai envie."

Sans chercher à réfréner leur désir, ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre. Comme pour leur premier baiser, ce fut tendre et doux, leurs corps comme leurs aspirations se complétaient. Ils étaient profondément amoureux.

_Pourquoi tu pars, reste ici._

_Reste encore juste une nuit!_

Les vacances s'écoulèrent très vite et chacun d'eux songèrent qu'ils allaient retourner à la vie réelle, à l'école, au tennis et aux compétitions. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient rendre leur relation officielle. Ils étaient trop épris l'un de l'autre pour avoir envie de se contenter de rencontre en cachette, d'autant que les parents de Tezuka et encore plus son grand-père ainsi que Sumire se doutaient qu'entre les deux jeunes gens, c'était bien plus qu'une platonique amitié. Ils convinrent que cela n'avait pas tant d'importance que ça. La seule chose vraiment importante était de rester ensemble, de se voir, quelque soit les on-dit.

_Seul sur le sable,_

_les yeux dans l'eau,_

_mon rêve était trop beau._

Finalement, leur rêve à eux ne faisait que commencer, cet été brûlant n'était que le déclencheur de quelque chose qui couvait en eux depuis peut être plus longtemps.


	6. Chapter 6

**Un brûlant été **

**Genre : **Lemon léger, song-fic

**Rating :** R/M

**Pairing : **Tezuka x Sakuno

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (grand bien m'en fasse), je les emprunte juste pour faire mumuse. La chanson "Helene" appartient à Rock Voisine

**Résumé** **: **Une song-fic assez tristounette..

_Seul sur le sable les yeux dans l'eau_

_Mon rêve était trop beau_

Loin du monde et de sa réalité, c'était tout ce qu'ils auraient souhaité alors que l'été touchait à sa fin. Mais pour l'instant, Tezuka Kunimitsu et Ryuuzaki Sakuno ne tenaient qu'à profiter des derniers instants d'un pur bonheur qui s'achevait comme dans un rêve. Un rêve qu'aucun des deux n'auraient cru vivre et qui avait pris pourtant réalité. La grand-mère de Sakuno avait été conviée ainsi que sa petite-fille a passé les vacances d'été chez des amis de Sumire, à Okinawa. Coïncidence, hasard du destin, Tezuka et sa famille avaient loué une maison de vacances à deux pâtées de maisons de la résidence des amis des Ryuuzaki. Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent ainsi sur la plage à leur plus grand étonnement. Au départ, intimidée, Sakuno n'osa pas trop s'immiscer dans le repos du joueur de tennis mais Tezuka n'hésita pas à rendre visite à son entraîneuse et proposa à Sakuno d'aller à la plage et de visiter l'île ensemble. Sakuno n'osa refuser la proposition du jeune homme, d'autant qu'elle n'avait pas de camarades de son âge avec qui s'amuser.

_L'été qui s'achève tu partiras_

_A cent mille lieux de moi_

Tous ses souvenirs revinrent à la mémoire de Tezuka qui serra encore plus longuement la jeune fille. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de retourner à la vie réelle.

"Sakuno, murmura le jeune homme. Même si l'été est fini, on reste ensemble.

-Oui..."

Pourtant, ils le savaient tous deux, c'était leur dernier jour ; l'école reprendrait avec les entraînements de tennis, les compétitions et il n'y aurait que peu de place pour leur amour naissant. Inexorablement, ils s'éloigneraient l'un de l'autre. A cette pensée, Sakuno sentit ses jambes céder et sa gorge se serrer. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Tezuka devina aisément la cause de cette tristesse.

_Comment oublier ton sourire_

_Et tellement de souvenirs_

Rien ne disposait pourtant ces deux là à s'entendre aussi soudainement bien. Sakuno la timide et le sévère Tezuka s'étaient pourtant rapprochés. Sakuno n'avait pu résister au séduisant Capitaine sans se douter que ce dernier était pour la première fois autant attiré par une jeune fille. Ils n'osaient vraiment se l'avouer même s'ils ressentaient une tension entre eux palpable, quelque chose d'indéfinissable jusqu'à ce fameux soir. Ils avaient fait le tour de la ville en vélo et la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir pour Sakuno qui, malgré ses progrès en sport, n'avait pas l'endurance de Tezuka. Ce dernier, s'apercevant que l'adolescente commençait à peiner pour le suivre, lui proposa de s'arrêter à la plage où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller se baigner. Sakuno accepta et ils s'allongèrent dans le sable chaud, savourant les derniers rayons de soleil. Nul ne sut ce qu'il se passa vraiment, mais tous deux comprirent simplement qu'ils étaient attirés l'un à l'autre comme deux aimants. Le jeune homme enlaça Sakuno qui ne put résister à déposer sa tête contre sa poitrine. Sans un mot, leurs lèvres se cherchèrent. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre se fut leur premier baiser, tendre, doux non dénué de passion.

_Nos jeux dans les vagues près du quai_

_Je n'ai vu le temps passer_

_L'amour sur la plage désertée_

Les jours qui suivirent ne firent pas retomber les sentiments naissants. Ils étaient presqu'incapables de se séparer le soir venu. Tezuka n'était jamais tombé amoureux auparavant, seul le tennis comptait à ses yeux. Et là, il se laissait griser par cette sensation nouvelle. Pour Sakuno, elle avait vraiment aimé Echizen Ryoma mais c'était demeuré sans écho. Soudainement, sa vis s'était retrouvée chamboulée. Malgré un léger regret, elle se laissa à son tour porter par des sentiments nouveaux. Tezuka était plus mûr et pourtant, elle découvrait un autre Tezuka sous ses airs calmes et sévères, un Tezuka tendre, passionné, un peu maladroit.

Leur rapprochement se fit de plus en plus intense d'autant qu'entre eux, quelque chose que chacun avait du mal à nommer était pourtant ressenti. Ils s'embrassaient sans fin sur le sable chaud de la plage, les mains de Tezuka caressant les cheveux soyeux de Sakuno, celles de la jeune fille s'agrippaient au dos du joueur de tennis. Mais à chaque instant, Tezuka devait se raisonner, garder la tête froide tant il la _désirait_. Il ne comprenait pas encore vraiment ce frisson qui le parcourait à le rendre fou. Mais un jour, tout changea.

_Nos corps brûlés enlacés_

Sakuno se rendait compte que quelque chose troublait le Capitaine de Seigaku mais elle n'osa trop le questionner à ce sujet. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que la limite qu'inconsciemment ils s'étaient fixée se désagrégeait lentement alors que leur désir grandit. Elle ne se refuse pas, découvrant par la même occasion un côté qu'elle ignorait, celui d'une jeune fille sensuelle.

Ce fameux jour où leur relation prit une autre allure, plus sérieuse, plus profonde, c'était un des plus chauds après-midi. Ils avaient nagé avant de se jeter haletant sur la plage. Doucement, Tezuka dénoua les longues tresses de son amie avant de poser ses lèvres sur les épaules de Sakuno. Cette dernière soupira.

"Sakuno, murmura le Capitaine sans réaliser tout ce que le reste qu'il allait prononcer allait impliquer. Si on allait chez moi, on pourra boire quelque chose de vraiment frais.

-Oui, pas de souci." Répondit cette dernière, le feu aux joues.

En effet, Sakuno avait compris clairement ce qu'elle désirait, c'était se donner au jeune homme. Sa première fois.

Ils se rendirent à la résidence que les Tezuka avaient louée ; celle-ci était déserte. Un mot des parents leur apprirent qu'ils étaient sortis faire une promenade. Prenant une limonade, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé tout en discutant à bâtons rompus. Tezuka prit alors conscience de ce qu'il souhaitait : ne faire plus qu'un avec Sakuno. Ils se regardèrent longuement avant que Sakuno, hardiment, ne le rompe.

"Kunimitsu-kun...

-Ne dis rien... Chuchota ce dernier. Moi aussi, j'en ai envie."

Sans chercher à réfréner leur désir, ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre. Comme pour leur premier baiser, ce fut tendre et doux, leurs corps comme leurs aspirations se complétaient. Ils étaient profondément amoureux.

_Pourquoi tu pars, reste ici._

_Reste encore juste une nuit!_

Les vacances s'écoulèrent très vite et chacun d'eux songèrent qu'ils allaient retourner à la vie réelle, à l'école, au tennis et aux compétitions. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient rendre leur relation officielle. Ils étaient trop épris l'un de l'autre pour avoir envie de se contenter de rencontre en cachette, d'autant que les parents de Tezuka et encore plus son grand-père ainsi que Sumire se doutaient qu'entre les deux jeunes gens, c'était bien plus qu'une platonique amitié. Ils convinrent que cela n'avait pas tant d'importance que ça. La seule chose vraiment importante était de rester ensemble, de se voir, quelque soit les on-dit.

_Seul sur le sable,_

_les yeux dans l'eau,_

_mon rêve était trop beau._

Finalement, leur rêve à eux ne faisait que commencer, cet été brûlant n'était que le déclencheur de quelque chose qui couvait en eux depuis peut être plus longtemps.


	7. Chapter 7

**Souvenirs de Casablanca**

**Genre : **Romance, POV, OC, drame

**Rating :** G

**Pairing **: Atobe x Sakuno

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (grand bien m'en fasse), je les emprunte juste pour faire mumuse, excepté Katsumi qui m'appartient.

**Résumé** **: **Un petit AtoUno

Je m'appelle Atobe Keigo. J'ai vingt-huit ans et j'ai toujours vécu dans le luxe, l'abondance et je suis à la tête d'une des plus grosses multinationales qui soit. Il n'existe rien que je ne puisse posséder. Enfin, je croyais. Jusqu'à hier.

J'étais invité ainsi que d'anciens joueurs de tennis du temps où j'étais encore au collègue à un gala de bienfaisance donné par Yukimura Seiishi en faveur des enfants souffrant du syndrome de Guillain Barré. Tout le gratin de la bonne société y était conviée, ma présence pourrait être une excellente publicité pour l'Atobe Corporation.

J'arrivais à la villa Yukimura vers vingt heures dans une somptueuse limousine, accompagné naturellement de mon confident et bras droit Kabaji. Nous reconnûmes immédiatement nos anciens camarades ou rivaux. Tezuka Kunimitsu y était présent, donnant le bras à une superbe blonde que j'identifiais rapidement comme étant Katsumi Sanzô, l'ancienne et unique titulaire féminine de Seigaku. Je réprimais un mouvement de surprise. Je le savais fiancé mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé que ce fût avec cette jeune femme fière, sauvage et indépendante, le genre de femme dont on pouvait légitimement s'enorgueillir d'avoir su conquérir. Je me sentis subitement humilié. J'avais eu beaucoup de petites copines mais aucune n'arrivait à la cheville de l'ancienne titulaire de Seigaku. Je me sentais terne à côté de Kabaji comme un vieux couple et, d'un claquement de doigt rageur, j'envoyais mon pauvre ami me chercher un verre de champagne.

Un peu mal à l'aise pour la première fois de ma vie dans une soirée auquelle j'avais toujours été habitué, le couple Tezuka faisait visiblement sensation et je ne pus que ressentir chaque question sur mon propre célibat comme une secrète ironie à mon endroit. J'aurai pu prétexter que je n'étais pas bien et partir plus tôt mais c'était faire de l'ombre à mon propre éclat. Je comprenais subitement que toutes les richesses du monde ne m'apporteraient peut être jamais ce que tout homme, aussi aisé fusse t-il, aspire : une compagne brillante, dévouée et aimante. Car Tezuka et Katsumi étaient sincèrement amoureux, cela se lisait sur leurs visages. Je ne pouvais plus souffrir ce bonheur, cela me rendait presque malade de jalousie. Alors que je m'apprêtais à me faire servir un amuse-gueule, Yukimura annonça que la pianiste allait ouvrir officiellement la soirée. C'est alors que je crus à une hallucination. J'avais déjà vu cette fille quelque part mais j'étais dans l'incapacité de me rappeler où. Cette opulente chevelure rousse, légèrement ondulée, ces grands yeux, cette peau très claire... Je me souvins alors qui elle était. Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Elle avait tellement changé depuis dix ans. Ce n'est plus la gamine timorée qui rougissait avant de regarder ses chaussures quand on lui adressait la parole. Elle est devenue une femme aussi belle que sa cousine Katsumi, d'une assurance qui la rendait méconnaissable. Elle adressa un gracieux sourire à l'assemblée avant de mettre à jouer. Là voir ainsi ses mains danser sur le clavier du piano à queue en interprétant la sonate n°7 de Chopin me fit venir les larmes aux yeux. C'était étrange ; jusqu'à présent, rien n'était capable de m'émouvoir, à part justement la musique. Oshitari jouait du violon et j'aimais l'entendre interpréter la Sonate n°9 de Beethoven ou la Petite Musique de Nuit de Mozart. Et cette soirée qui avait si mal commencé semblait avoir pris une tout autre tournure. J'étais subjugué. C'était la première fois que je remarquais vraiment Ryuuzaki Sakuno telle qu'elle était : une magnifique jeune femme, talentueuse, brillante. Exactement ce que je recherchais.

La soirée s'acheva sans que je puisse avoir l'occasion de parler avec Sakuno. Je la vis discuter longuement avec sa cousine qui semblait très fière de la jeune fille. Une fois chez moi, je ne pus vraiment trouver le sommeil. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, la revoir. Et je savais comment.

Un mois après, je fis donner une grande réception des anciens où je conviais tous les anciens joueurs du temps où j'étais au collège. Pour cette occasion, j'avais dépêché l'ancien professeur d'Oshitari auprès de Sakuno pour qu'elle accepte de jouer pour ma fête. Je reçus sa réponse très rapidement où elle acceptait ma proposition et où elle suggérait qu'on se rencontre afin de déterminer quels morceaux elle jouerait pour cette occasion. Sans le savoir, elle m'offrait l'opportunité d'un tête à tête. C'est ainsi que nous nous rencontrâmes chez elle. Et pour la première fois, quelqu'un, et pas n'importe qui, vit mes larmes d'émotion au son de la musique. Sakuno sourit timidement mais je ne profitais pas de l'occasion pour l'embrasser, comme je l'aurai fait avec n'importe laquelle de mes conquêtes. Parce que Sakuno n'était pas une vulgaire petite poule qu'on séduit avec un bouquet de fleur. J'avais plus de respect pour elle que ça.

La réception fut un succès à la hauteur de mes talents d'organisateur. Tout le monde était réjoui et, bien que le couple Tezuka annonça officiellement leur mariage pour le mois d'août et nous invitait à la cérémonie, je pus de nouveau briller de mille feux. Car je m'étais présenté à la soirée au bras de ma pianiste adorée. Même si nous ne sortions pas encore ensemble, il était clair que Sakuno allait devenir l'image d'Atobe Corporation. Une charmante image.

Nous continuâmes de nous revoir jusqu'au jour où j'appris par le plus grand des hasards que la grand-mère de Sakuno venait de décéder brutalement d'un arrêt cardiaque. Sakuno venait de perdre sa famille la plus proche. Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de la route quand celle-ci était bébé. Elle avait survécu miraculeusement et Sumire-san s'était occupée du bébé. Sakuno était anéantie mais faisait énormément d'efforts pour le dissimuler, notamment pour aider sa cousine aux préparatifs de son mariage. Katsumi avait voulu reporter la cérémonie mais Tezuka et moi-même avons réussi à la convaincre que Sumire n'aurait pas été d'accord. Il fallait que la fête soit très belle, brillante. D'autant que j'avais le projet de demander officiellement la main de Sakuno. En effet, j'avais avoué mes sentiments à la jeune fille qui m'avait embrassé bien qu'au départ, elle semblait un peu hésitante avant de comprendre que je ne le faisais pas par pitié mais bien parce qu'elle me plaisait.

Le jour J arriva et, malgré une pointe de tristesse, le mariage de Tezuka se déroula sous un soleil radieux. J'avais convaincu le jeune couple de faire la fête dans ma propriété et, à mon habitude, j'organisais l'ensemble de la cérémonie. Profitant d'un petit moment de tranquillité, je pus prendre à part Sakuno et lui demandais de m'épouser. Elle me regarda avec surprise ainsi que la bague en diamant que je lui offrais en gage de mes sentiments. Elle ne savait que dire, murmurant qu'elle n'était peut être pas assez distinguée pour être l'épouse d'Atobe Keigo. Je lui rétorquais que, justement, elle était fait pour être ma femme. Rougissante, elle accepta.

Le jour de mon mariage fut le jour le plus brillant de ma vie. Sakuno était si belle dans sa robe de mariage occidentale qu'un grand couturier français avait conçu pour elle. Ce jour-là, je me suis également rendu compte que j'étais sincèrement amoureux d'elle. Elle n'était pas seulement l'ambassadrice d'Atobe Corporation. C'était ma femme, celle que je jurerai d'aimer toute ma vie.

Je suis Atobe Keigo et l'homme le plus malheureux de la Terre. J'ai perdu ma femme Sakuno quand elle a mis au monde notre fils unique Rikichi. Et j'ai compris que toute ma fortune ne me rendront jamais le bonheur.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre II**

La mort de Sakuno avait totalement anéanti Atobe Keigo. Il jeta à peine un regard vers son fils, sa seule attention était sa défunte épouse qui reposait à présent dans un cercueil. Sakuno était toujours très belle et semblait dormir. Mais elle n'était pas la Belle au Bois Dormant. Il n'y aurait pas de miracle. Elle était morte. La cousine de Sakuno, Katsumi Tezuka avait proposé d'aider le jeune veuf à l'enterrement de son épouse. Atobe avait poussé des cris effroyables, hurlant que Sakuno ne pouvait être morte avant de s'enfermer dans une léthargie effrayante. Tezuka n'en revenait pas de voir son vieux rival dans un état pareil.

La cérémonie de l'enterrement se déroula dans le plus grand calme. Atobe était totalement vidé, les yeux secs après avoir trop pleuré. Puis, à la fin, il se tourna vers Katsumi et, d'une vois éteinte, lui demanda :

"Pourrais-tu élever Rikichi? Je veux dire... L'adopter?

-Pardon?"

Katsumi le regarda avec surprise. Sur sa première question, elle avait songé que le jeune homme lui demandait pour les mois à venir, de l'aider, voire de prendre le bébé chez eux, au Temple Kinzanji. Cela aurait été normal. Atobe n'avait jamais eu de petit frère ou de petite soeur. Il se sentirait désarmé pour élever un nourrisson. Mais le faire adopter... Sakuno n'aurait jamais accepté une telle chose. La blonde se mit à bouillonner de colère avant d'écouter les explications d'Atobe.

"Très bien, Richiki viendra vivre au Temple Kinzanji, soupira Katsumi. Mais à mes conditions. Tezuka et moi-même lui donnerons l'éducation que _nous_ souhaitons. Nous ne lui cacherons rien, ni ses origines ni pourquoi il vit avec nous et non son père naturel. Et s'il souhaite vivre avec son père quand il sera plus grand, il sera libre de retourner auprès de toi. Tu _devras_ au moins venir le voir une fois par semaine."

Atobe accepta.

_Dix-neuf ans plus tard..._

POV de Rikichi.

Je m'appelle Atobe Rikichi. J'ai dix-neuf ans. Je suis étudiant en médecine à l'université de Todai. Je vis depuis quelques mois chez ma petite amie et ses parents. Mes propres parents, enfin ceux qui m'ont élevés, sont Tezuka Kunimitsu et Tezuka Katsumi. Kunimitsu-san est professeur de mathématique et de tennis au lycée du Rikkai. Dame Katsumi est une haute chanoinesse et exorciste. J'ai vécu et grandi au Temple Kinzanji. Mon vrai père est Atobe Keigo. Ma mère est morte quand je suis né. Elle s'appelait Sakuno. Mon père ne pouvait pas s'occuper de moi et à demander à Dame Katsumi de s'occuper de moi. Katsumi qui était la cousine de maman a accepté.

J'ai toujours su mes origines, je voyais une fois par semaine mon vrai père dont le premier souvenir distinct de lui était un homme froid, implacable en affaire. Il était venu me voir au Temple. Je notais à quel point, je lui ressemblais physiquement. Il m'avait apporté une boite de chocolats, m'avait serré dans ses bras, sans véritable émotion. Pas de jouets. Katsumi ne voulait pas. Au début, je pensais que c'était parce qu'elle avait peur que je veuille retourner chez mon père. Et je devins infernal avec les autres moines. Mais le père de Katsumi, Maître Komyô Sanzô, un homme vénérable et d'un calme olympien, m'expliqua que Katsumi souhaitait avant tout que m'apprendre que les biens matériels n'apportaient qu'un bonheur éphémère. Pourtant, je savais que mes parents adoptifs gagnaient bien leur vie avant de me rendre compte que la quasi-totalité de l'argent qu'ils gagnaient, ils l'économisaient pour que je puisse recevoir une excellente éducation dans une grande école ou ils le mettaient à profit pour les travaux, la nourriture ou les fêtes du Temple.

On pourrait penser que ma vie était triste et malheureuse. Avec le temps, je me dis que j'avais beaucoup de chance. Dame Katsumi, Kunimitsu-san, Komyô-sama et le frère de Dame Katsumi, Genjyô Sanzô me donnaient beaucoup de leur temps pour que je puisse être heureux et instruit.

Il m'arrivait d'envier mes petits camarades à l'école quand je voyais qu'ils avaient des téléphones portables dernier cri ou toute de sorte de jouets. Mais en revenant au Temple, j'allais voir Dame Katsumi ou Komyô-sama si celle-ci n'était pas disponible, et je leur confiais mes petits tracas. Katsumi me serrait dans ses bras. Plus tard, quand j'entrais au collège, elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait vécu la même chose, l'envie de voir ses amis avoir toujours plein de jouets, de peluches et tout ce qu'ils voulaient mais pas elle. Puis, quand elle revenait, elle comprenait qu'elle avait quelque chose de bien plus précieux : son père Komyô-sama, qui l'avait adoptée elle et oncle Genjyô quand ils étaient bébés. Mon histoire ressemblait à la sienne. Finalement. A la différence que mon père m'avait rejeté mais sans vouloir que je meure. La vraie mère de Katsumi avait jeté ses propres enfants dans le fleuve Yangtz. J'avais peut être perdu ma mère mais elle avait attendu ma naissance avec impatience.

Je m'étais mis au tennis, comme mon père adoptif et mon vrai père. Mais je n'étais pas un prodige dans ce sport. Je réussis cependant à devenir titulaire de l'équipe de l'école du Rikkai où je m'étais inscrit. Je ne voulais pas aller à Seigaku où Kunimitsu-san avait été élève, ni à Hyotei où mon vrai père n'était pas seulement un ancien élève mais aussi le principal donateur. Je voulais seulement essayer de me trouver, de savoir ce que j'étais. Mes parents adoptifs n'avaient rien eu contre, pourvu que je sois content là où j'irai.

Les années du collège passèrent rapidement et je me rendis compte que j'avais de la chance d'avoir les parents adoptifs que j'avais. Katsumi-sama m'avait dit que le plus cadeau qu'on pouvait faire à son enfant, c'était la liberté. Au départ, je pensais que c'était faire ce qu'on voulait, au mépris de toute règle. Ce qui me causa quelques ennuis. Mais Genjyô Sanzô m'expliqua que la vraie liberté était d'avoir un endroit à soi quand on rentre le soir. Peu à peu, je compris le sens de ses paroles. Katsumi plus que Kunimitsu-san m'aimait à sa façon, à son image, originale, paradoxale, se moquant ouvertement des conventions. Ce qui me surprend, quand j'y repense. Kunimitsu est le type même froid, réfléchi, conformiste, imperturbable. Mais ce couple bizarre s'aime vraiment.

Plus tard, maman m'expliqua pourquoi ils n'avaient jamais eu d'enfants. Ayant dû m'élever par la force des choses, ils se mirent d'accord pour ne pas avoir leur propre progéniture. Mais ils ne s'en aimaient pas moins. Katsumi m'expliqua que mon arrivée avait été un grand changement pour Kunimitsu-san. Sous son masque froid, se cache un homme qui a une peur panique du hasard et de l'imprévu. Il a souvent accepté les choses, comme je l'ai appris pour sa blessure au bras, l'obligeant à tout quitter pour l'Allemagne afin de se soigner. Avec fatalité. Essayant de s'adapter au mieux des intempéries de l'existence. Sa vie, il la voyait de façon des plus classiques : des études brillantes, une carrière de médecin ou d'avocat, à défaut, un métier à la hauteur de sa famille. Une femme, deux enfants, un pavillon cossu dans la banlieue chic de Tokyô. Mais l'arrivée successive de Katsumi qui vivait à l'envers puis de mon adoption avaient tout changé. J'en avais plus que du respect pour leur amour.

Cependant, ce bonheur qui semblait vouloir durer tel un automne éternel dura jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans. En sortant de l'école, je vis mon père en discution animé avec un homme plus petit que lui, qui semblait fier et arrogant. Rien que de le voir, j'avais bizarrement envie de le détester.

"Tu n'es jamais venu, tu n'as même pas envoyé de condoléances pour son décès. C'était ton ancienne fiancée!"

J'étais abasourdi. Je n'avais jamais vu mon père en colère, tout de moins de cette façon. Il ne criait jamais, le ton de sa voix, impétueuse, suffisait à calmer tout le monde. Mais cette fois, il semblait très différent. L'inconnu me regarda, me dévisagea avant de s'écrier :

"Tu ne m'avais pas dis que Sakuno avait eu un fils!"

Mon père devient plus blanc qu'un mort en me voyant. Je ne comprenais pas comment l'individu avait pu savoir, rien qu'en me regardant de qui j'étais le fils. Surtout que les quelques photos que j'avais de ma mère ne me renvoyaient pas mon propre reflet. A part ses yeux. C'était peut être ça.

"Kunimitsu-san... Qui est ce monsieur qui connait maman?"

Kunimitsu-san soupira.

"Viens, Rikichi. Je crois qu'on doit discuter, me fit-il avant de se tourner vers l'homme qui me dévisageait toujours. Echizen, il faudra également qu'on parle. Je vis au Temple Kinzanji. Viens après-demain. Sans faute."

Arrivés au Temple dans le plus grand silence, je vis Katsumi venir à notre rencontre et embrasser mon père. Il lui dit quelques mots à l'oreille et je vis ma mère pleurer pour la première fois avant de serrer les dents. Elle était furieuse, cela se voyait. Je l'entendais souvent se disputer avec son frère, s'envoyer des insultes à la figure. Mais j'avais appris avec le temps que c'était leur façon bien à eux de se prouver qu'ils comptaient plus que tout l'un envers l'autre.

Nous nous sommes installés dans la salle qui faisait office de salle à manger. Maman avait sorti un album photo que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant.

"Ta mère, Sakuno, avait un petit ami, qui s'appelle Echizen Ryoma. Commença maman. Elle a toujours été très amoureuse de lui. Ils avaient même prévu de se marier quand ils auraient vingt-cinq. Cependant, Ryoma l'a subitement quittée pour une autre femme, un mannequin très célèbre. Sakuno avait été détruite, elle n'avait pas vingt ans. Même Sumire, ton arrière-grand-mère ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui rendre son sourire. Par chance, quand elle était au collège, elle a découvert la musique et s'est mise au piano. Cela lui a permis de se relever et a commencé à donner des concerts à droite et à gauche. Un jour, elle a rencontré ton père, Atobe. Elle lui plaisait, il l'a demandé en mariage. Au départ, Sakuno ne l'appréciait pas plus ça, mais au fur et à mesure, elle aimait beaucoup jouer de la musique pour lui. Elle a accepté, sûre de tomber vraiment amoureuse de lui. Après tout, ton père est bel homme, aimable et possédait un certain charme auquel peu de femmes résistaient. Car, elle n'a avoué cela qu'à Kunimitsu et à moi, mais Echizen était et resterait le grand amour de sa vie. Cela, Atobe l'a toujours ignoré car Sakuno s'était rendu compte que, si au départ, le mariage représentait un intérêt majeur pour son entreprise, il était vraiment amoureux d'elle. Elle, de son côté, commençait à aimer également ton père et à oublier enfin Ryoma. En tout cas, je le croyais. Jusqu'au jour où elle est décédée. Sur son lit de mort, elle m'a avoué qu'elle était très malade. Pas dans le sens où on l'entendait. Malade d'amour. Elle aimait énormément ton père, mais d'un amour calme, sans prétention passionnelle d'aucune sorte. Mais qu'elle aimerait toujours Echizen. Je me souviens de ses paroles : "Depuis qu'il m'a quittée, je ne vis plus vraiment. Je me suis laissée partir. Cela a pris du temps. Je suis tellement désolée de faire encore souffrir des gens. Si au moins, je pouvais le revoir une fois, que je puisse mettre un point final à tout ça, je pourrai m'excuser auprès de Keigo." Et là, elle s'est mise à pleurer tellement fort que je crois qu'elle avait enfin compris à quel point, elle aimait ton père. Elle est morte ainsi. Termina ma mère, d'une voix brisée. Petite et éternelle passionnée."

Je pleurais. Je ne pouvais pas détester ma vraie mère même si je lui en voulais un peu.

"Pourquoi ne m'avez rien dit? Demandai-je. J'étais trop jeune?

-En partie. Soupira Tezuka.

-Mais aussi parce que, même si tu es son fils, c'est une partie de la vie de Sakuno qui n'appartient qu'à elle. Pas à moi, pas même à ton père, mais à elle. Je ne voulais pas non plus que tu la haïsses car, bien que mariée et future mère de famille, elle avait encore quelqu'un qui hanterait son coeur.

-Mon père m'a rejeté à cause de ça?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Kunimitsu-san. Je crois que c'est à toi de lui demander."

Ce soir-là, mes parents et moi avons longuement parlé, de ma mère, de mon père. Bien que j'étais un enfant désiré, mon vrai père se doûtait certainement que ma mère avait toujours aimé Echizen.

Quelques jours plus tard, je me rendis dans les bureaux d'Atobe Corporation. Je voulais pouvoir démarrer ma propre vie sur des bases saines et non sur des questions. Je le trouvais toujours froid, implacable avec ses employés comme avec ses partenaires financiers et commerciaux. Mais, en me voyant, il ne put dire qu'une chose :

"Tu as vraiment les traits de ta mère."

Je lui expliquais, sans tout dévoiler, les raisons de ma visite. Je voulais qu'il me dise en face pourquoi il n'avait jamais voulu s'occuper de moi.

"Rikichi... Quand Sakuno est morte, j'ai compris bien des choses, des vérités cruelles. Je suis immensément riche, je possède tout ce dont un homme peut rêver. Sauf que j'ai perdu la seule chose auquelle je tenais : ta mère. Je voulais t'aimer... Mais j'en étais incapable. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai confié à Katsumi. Elle a reçu une éducation très différente de la mienne. J'avais des parents toujours absents, sans affection. Je n'avais qu'une armée de domestiques qui faisaient tout ce que je leur demandais. Quand j'ai rencontré Sakuno, j'ai enfin rencontré quelqu'un de vraiment extraordinaire, elle brillait dans le privé comme en société. Mais je savais que, malgré tout l'amour que je lui portais, Echizen resterait celui qu'elle aimerait toujours. Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. Parce que je savais que c'était en partie ma faute. Tu me trouves arrogant, prétentieux? Je ne le suis désormais que par intéret pour ma société. Avant, je l'étais par nature. Sakuno a su voir à travers. Mais sa mort a tué quelque chose en moi qui n'a peut être pas eu le temps d'exister. Je n'avais pas su sauver ma femme d'un acte aussi vieux que le monde. Tu es mon fils, Rikichi. Mais je suis pas digne d'être ton père. Tezuka est cent fois meilleur."

Il se tut. On aurait pu penser qu'il avait enfin parlé avec émotion mais c'était comme un automate qui débitait un discours qu'il se répétait chaque nuit. Froidement, sans émotion. Sauf la fin où il semblait réaliser la portée de ses paroles, non envers moi mais envers lui-même. Je le laissai dans son bureau d'où j'entendis, la porte à peine refermée, mon père répondre au téléphone les chiffres d'affaires de sa succursale à Londre.

Il ne me restait plus qu'une personne à interroger, c'était Echizen. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il avait fait souffrir ma mère. Comprendre pourquoi il s'était montré aussi méchant. Cependant, il me donna une vague explication comme quoi l'amour que lui portait ma mère l'effrayait. Il avait réagi en homme classique. Une paire de seins avait suffi à le faire quitter ma mère pour une autre. Par la suite, j'ai appris qu'il avait mal tourné. Sa compagne était une accro à la cocaïne et Echizen était devenu toxicomane à son tour. A cause de cela, sa carrière de joueur de tennis s'était retrouvé caduc. Sakuno l'avait revu avant son mariage et était terrifiée à quel point le jeune homme brillant qu'elle avait connu était devenu une loque. Depuis, elle avait toujours tenté qu'il arrête ses bêtises mais ce qu'il voulait, c'était de l'argent pour payer sa dose. Puis, après son mariage, les coups de fils s'espacèrent avant de s'arrêter totalement. Ma mère était morte mais Echizen n'avait pas pris la peine de s'en inquiéter. Il accepta de me rencontrer dans un café pour tout m'expliquer, dit-il au téléphone.

"J'ai finalement repris mes esprits quand Amanda a été arrêtée et mise en prison. Le juge a décidé qu'en ce qui me concernait, si je ne faisais pas une cure de désintox, je passerai par la case prison. Par la suite, j'ai dû réapprendre à vivre, je suis parti en France où je suis devenu éducateur. Je voulais revoir Sakuno, pour me faire pardonner mais elle ne répondait pas mes lettres et Atobe me raccrochait au nez quand je téléphonais. Je n'ai appris que très récemment qu'elle était morte."

Malgré cela, j'en voudrais toujours à Echizen d'avoir brisé ma mère comme il l'a fait. Je ne l'ai jamais revu.

Avant de terminer cette page de mon passé, je voudrais juste dire que désormais ma vraie famille est et restera le couple Tezuka. J'ignore si en ce moment, ils ramassent les feuilles d'automne avant de les brûler et faire cuire quelques patates mais je suis simplement heureux de les avoir rencontrés.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notre promesse**

**Fandom** : Prince of Tennis

**Genre : **Romance, fluffy à souhait

**Rating :** R/M

**Pairing : **Yukimura x Sakuno

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (grand bien m'en fasse), je les emprunte juste pour faire mumuse...

**Résumé** **: **Quand par un chaud après-midi d'été, Sakuno doit voir Yukimura qui lui fait très peur...

**Note :** Bon, c'est un peu bizarre chronologiquement par rapport au manga mais j'espère néanmoins que ça ne gâchera en rien l'histoire que je vous propose.

**Note 2** : Pour les inconditionnels des mangas, vous trouverez un petit clin d'oeil à CC Sakura.

Cela faisait une semaine que Ryuuzaki Sakuno était en vacances d'été. Une semaine qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Sa meilleure amie Osakada Tomoka était partie avec sa famille à Hawaï grâce à l'entreprise du père de cette dernière. Sakuno se retrouvait donc toute seule avec son ennui. Elle était trop timide pour téléphoner à Echizen Ryoma pour lui proposer d'aller au cinéma ou au karaoké avec elle. Sans parler des autres membres du Club de Tennis de Seigaku, cela lui paraissait être de l'ordre de l'impossible. Et ce samedi matin ne faisait pas exception. Elle tentait de cacher à sa grand-mère combien l'adolescente était aussi désoeuvrée pour ne pas que cette dernière la force à téléphoner à quelqu'un pour passer au moins une journée agréable. Cependant, ce jour-là, alors qu'elle était en train de trier la pile de robes qui peuplaient son armoire, Sumire rentra dans la chambre, l'air ennuyé.

"Sakuno, je sais que tu es très occupée mais j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un grand service.

-Quoi donc, mamie? Fit Sakuno, trop heureuse d'avoir enfin quelque chose à faire.

-J'ai eu Yukimura-kun du Rikkai au téléphone. Il y a eu quelques soucis avec les papiers d'inscription au camp d'entraînement pour la Goodwill, il a eu les anciens formulaires. Je voulais lui porter ceux qui étaient en règle cet après-midi et je viens d'apprendre que ta cousine Katsumi s'était blessée pendant l'exorcisme que lui avait demandé un de ses amis.

-Blessée? S'exclama Sakuno, presque au bord de la panique.

-Rien de bien grave mais elle est quand même allée à l'hôpital. Je dois aller la chercher et l'emmener à Kinzanji. Bref, je voudrais que tu portes les papiers à Yukimura-kun à ma place. Il est au Rikkai pour la journée."

Sakuno resta sans voix durant quelques instants. Allez voir le Capitaine du Rikkai lui semblait au dessus de ses forces. Il était très effrayant malgré une démarche noble et gracieuse. Lors des précédentes Nationales, il s'était montré impitoyable envers Ryoma, révélant un tennis des plus terrifiants.

"Grand-mère... Je... Je sais pas si ça ira... Fit Sakuno d'une toute petite voix.

-Mais si, tout ira bien. Les papiers sont sur la table de la salle à manger avec un plan d'accès. Je dois me dépêcher ou ta cousine va me crier dessus. Je compte sur toi."

L'adolescente n'eut pas le temps de protester ; sa grand-mère venait de refermer la porte.

Haletant sous le soleil de plomb, Sakuno venait de parvenir au portail de Rikkaidai Fuzoku. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, remettre ces papiers à Yukimura et repartir aussi sec. La jeune fille avait bien l'intention de ne surtout pas s'attarder. Elle pénétra plus avant dans l'enceinte de l'établissement qui lui semblait dix fois plus immense que Seigaku et était totalement désert. Comment trouverait-elle le club de tennis rapidement dans ces conditions? L'adolescente maudit intérieurement sa cousine de s'être blessée tout en sachant que Katsumi n'aimait pas que Sakuno vienne l'aider quand elle se faisait mal, que ce soit au tennis ou ailleurs.

Chassant la désagréable pensée envers sa cousine qu'elle adorait malgré tout, l'adolescente continua d'avancer à travers les allées verdoyantes du Rikkai, cherchant du regard les courts de tennis.

"Mais où est-ce? Se lamenta la joueuse. Si seulement, j'avais un plan de l'école...

-Je peux t'aider, jeune fille?"

Se retournant au son de la voix, Sakuno reconnut immédiatement le Capitaine de l'équipe de tennis en personne. Yukimura lui souriait gentiment sans pourtant la dévisager. La jeune fille dut admettre en son for intérieur combien le joueur était beau, avec une impression d'une grande fragilité. Si différent du Yukimura Seiishi qui avait affronté Ryoma quelques temps auparavant.

"Yukimura-san... Murmura Sakuno avant de parler d'une traite. Je... Je viens de la part de ma grand-mère, Ryuuzaki Sumire, vous apporter les papiers dont vous aviez besoin pour la Goodwill. Mamie n'a pas pu venir, ma cousine Katsumi est à l'hôpital."

Rougissant subitement, la seule contenance qu'elle trouva fut de sortir la liasse de feuille de son sac et de les tendre en direction du jeune homme. Il la fixa longuement, intensément, mettant la pauvre Sakuno tellement mal à l'aise que des larmes menacèrent de sortir de ses yeux.

"Ah, mais oui, tu es Sakuno-chan. Je me souviens de toi, fit enfin Yukimura à la surprise de la petite rousse. Je te remercie de t'être déplacée pour m'apporter les formulaires.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, murmura l'adolescente de plus en plus morte de honte.

-Si, ces papiers sont très importants. Mais tu disais que Katsumi-san est à l'hôpital. J'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas grave."

Sakuno se retint de justesse. Elle savait que sa cousine lui avait formellement interdit de parler de ses activités d'exorciste à qui que ce soit. Elle se contenta d'un :

"Non, ce n'est rien de grave.

-Tant mieux, répondit Yukimura en souriant avant de consulter sa montre. C'est une excellent joueuse et elle semble être d'une grande gentillesse.

-Oui... Euh... Je vais vous laisser... Je vais rentrer.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille manger une glace ensemble? J'attendais ces papiers et comme il fait très chaud, je pensais aller boire quelque chose après. Manger une glace sera plus agréable."

L'adolescente ne savait quoi répondre. D'un côté, manger une glace lui faisait envie, la chaleur ne la rendant qu'encore plus enviable. Mais d'un autre, rester avec Yukimura alors qu'elle le connaissait à peine, qu'aurait-elle eu d'intéressant à raconter?

"Mais... Je ne veux pas vous déranger. Vous préféreriez manger avec vos amis, bafouilla la jeune fille.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, tutoie-moi, ce sera plus sympathique, ok?

-Oui, si vous... si tu veux." Parvint-elle à articuler avant de sourire.

Yukimura remarqua combien Sakuno était vraiment mignonne quand elle souriait. Il rangea les papiers dans son sac de cours et entraîna sa compagne hors de l'établissement. Il lui proposa d'aller manger la glace du côté de Ginza ; d'après lui, il y avait un excellent glacier dont les produits étaient un pur enchantement. Sakuno acquiesça et ils prirent le métro en direction du quartier Ginza. Beaucoup de filles regardaient avec envie Sakuno d'être aux côtés d'un garçon aussi craquant que Yukimura, ce qui la mit de nouveau mal à l'aise. Une fois arrivés, ils se dirigèrent vers le glacier. Soudain, Sakuno se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'argent sur elle, étant donné que la joueuse n'avait pas prévu d'aller se promener après avoir vu Yukimura. Ce dernier s'aperçut de son embarras et lui en demanda la cause.

"Je... Je n'ai pas d'argent... Bredouilla la jeune fille.

-Attends, c'est moi qui t'ai un peu forcé, je vais quand même pas te laisser payer. Ce ne serait pas galant.

-Mais...

-Je te le dis, ne t'inquiète pas. Considère que c'est un rendez-vous." Termina t-il en clignant de l'oeil.

Sakuno resta muette ; jamais un garçon n'était aussi direct avec elle. Horio essayait parfois de la draguer mais ne savait tellement pas s'y prendre que la collégienne ne s'en serait pas rendue compte si Tomoka ne le lui avait pas dit. Ryoma, quant à lui, ne parlait presque jamais, il lui était encore plus impossible de savoir s'il considérait les rares fois où ils se voyaient comme des rendez-vous.

Ils s'installèrent en terrasse sous un parasol pour déguster leurs friandises. Yukimura semblait beaucoup s'intéresser à Sakuno, ce qu'elle faisait en dehors du tennis ou de ce qu'elle aimait. Au fur et à mesure, la jeune fille se détendit tout à fait, se sentant vraiment plus à l'aise avec le Capitaine du Rikkai qu'avec Ryoma et regretta intérieurement que le Prince ne fusse pas plus aimable avec elle.

Ils se séparèrent sur le soir, Sakuno un peu triste à l'idée de se retrouver un peu seule, sans l'occasion de le revoir. Elle rentra chez elle, un peu déprimée, en même temps que sa grand-mère.

"Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas bien amusée, remarqua cette dernière. Je pensais que voir quelqu'un te ferait du bien.

-Grand-mère...

-Voyons, Sakuno, je sais très bien que tu t'ennuyais à mourir. Ta cousine m'en avait parlé mais elle ne pouvait pas te prendre chez elle pour que tu t'amuses un peu.

-Si, je me suis bien amusée avec Yukimura-san... Mais...

-Mais...

-Non, ce n'est rien... Je t'assure." Fit Sakuno avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

Ils se revirent souvent durant ces vacances d'été, à l'initiative de Yukimura qui s'était beaucoup s'attaché à la petite fille, qu'il protégeait et qui lui rappelait souvent l'enfant qu'il avait été, fournissant une quantité d'efforts pour être le meilleur au tennis. La grand-mère de Sakuno était ravie de voir cette dernière sortie de son marasme puisqu'à chacun de leur rendez-vous, l'adolescente en revenait visiblement ravie.

Les vacances d'été touchaient à la fin et Sakuno voulait remercier Yukimura pour ces moments agréables en sa compagnie sans trop savoir quoi lui offrir. Elle avait pensé à un gâteau mais sa grand-mère soupçonnerait immédiatement quelque chose si le gâteau qu'elle préparerait venait à disparaître mystérieusement de la cuisine. Soudain, en relisant un de ses mangas préférés, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. L'adolescente pensa à un ours qu'elle confectionnerait elle-même. Et ainsi, l'avant-veille de la rentrée, Sakuno sua beaucoup pour assembler et coudre les pièces de tissu.

Alors qu'elle parachevait son oeuvre, on sonna à la porte. Sa grand-mère étant partie rendre visite à une amie, ce fut Sakuno qui alla ouvrir la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Yukimura en personne! L'adolescente resta bouche bée.

"Yukimura-kun... Qu'est-ce...

"Bonjour, Sa-chan, murmura le jeune homme un peu gêné. Je te dérange pas?

-Bien sûr que non, répliqua son amie.

-Je suis venu... Hésitait le Capitaine du Rikkai. En fait, le camp d'entraînement pour le tournoi international du circuit collégien va commencer demain, cela devrait durer un bon mois. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans te voir avant car je ne sais pas si on aura l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble durant tout le camp. Mais... Fit-il en voyant les pansements aux doigts de la jeune fille, tu t'es blessée?

-Ce n'est rien de grave! S'écria Sakuno qui réalisait la portée des paroles du jeune hommesdont les yeux étaient liquides de larmes à l'idée de ne plus voir son compagnon durant quelques temps. Mais je t'en prie, entre. Je... voudrais te donner quelque chose."

Durant quelques instants, l'adolescente avait senti monter en elle un courage qu'elle ignorait jusqu'à présent. Yukimura allait partir, elle ne pourrait le voir que lors de matchs du tournoi international.

Elle le fit asseoir dans le salon et lui proposa du thé. Il accepta en souriant un peu tristement. Jusqu'à présent, il lui semblait que s'il était privé de tennis, sa vie en serait anéantie. Désormais, une nouvelle chose comptait à ses yeux. Littéralement, Yukimura avait eu le coup de foudre, ce jour-là, au Rikkai, alors qu'il ignorait même l'identité de Sakuno. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux auparavant malgré que le jeune homme était très populaire dans son école auprès de la gente féminine. Mais aucune des filles qui lui courait après ne l'intéressait. Sakuno était différente. Et en plus, la fillette lui rappelait tous les efforts qu'il avait fourni pour se hisser au sommet, car, comme lui, elle donnait le maximum pour devenir une grande joueuse. Après sa rencontre, il s'était senti bizarre, triste et heureux à la fois. Sans sa mère dont il était proche, il n'aurait jamais compris ce sentiment qui était né dans son coeur et qui ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir et il ne serait pas venu la visiter en cette veille de départ. Il avait envie de pleurer même s'il savait qu'il y aurait d'autres occasions de se revoir.

"Yukimura-kun..."

Le joueur leva la tête ; Sakuno tenait dans ses mains un adorable ourson en tissu.

"J'ai fait cet ours en peluche et je pensais te l'offrir, déclara en rougissant l'adolescente. C'est un peu bête mais je voudrais qu'il te porte chance pour le camp."

Le jeune homme resta muet de surprise ; Sakuno pensa qu'il était vexé et une larme roula le long de sa joue.

"Il est vraiment trop joli, fit enfin Yukimura en prenant la peluche qui soulagea la petite fille. Je te remercie, Sa-chan.

-C'est vrai? Tu n'es pas fâché?

-Fâché? Pourquoi serai-je fâché? Au contraire, la fille que j'aime m'a offert le plus joli _Teddy bear_ que j'ai jamais vu.

-La fille que... Bafouilla Sakuno.

-Sakuno-chan, je t'aime. Tu vas me manquer pendant le camp mais je te promets qu'après, on passera beaucoup plus de temps ensemble. Si tu veux bien m'attendre.

-Je t'attendrai, sourit l'adolescente. Et je viendrai t'encourager à chacun de tes matchs. Je te le promets."

_Quelques semaines plus tard..._

Les huitièmes du tournoi international s'était conclu avec la victoire des Japonais. Yukimura et les titulaires désignés pour jouer avaient obtenu la permission de se reposer un peu à côté du stade où se déroulait la compétition. Ils s'étaient tous installés, discutant des prouesses des uns et des autres.

"Je crois que quelqu'un t'attend," fit Sanada à son Capitaine alors que ce dernier buvait une bouteille d'eau.

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit Sakuno adossée un peu au loin, n'osant se mêler au groupe dont elle ne connaissait pas les lycéens. Yukimura sourit avec bonheur.

"Vas-y! Reprit le brun. Vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de vous revoir avant quelques temps.

-Merci, Sanada."

Le joueur se leva et gracieusement, rejoignit l'adolescente. Sakuno se jeta dans ses bras.

"Je suis fière de toi, s'écria la jeune fille avant d'ajouter doucement, et si heureuse de pouvoir te revoir.

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manquée, ma petite Sa-chan," soupira Yukimura en la serrant fort.

Ils savourèrent durant quelques instants, en silence, le plaisir d'être ensemble.

"Sa-chan... Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser?"

La jeune fille plongea dans les yeux océans de son compagnon. Son premier baiser. Elle ferma les yeux quand il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'est doux et tendre. Elle aurait aimé que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

"Sa-chan, dès que j'aurai fini le tournoi, je te promets de rester avec toi.

-Oui, rien que tous les deux." Sourit la jeune fille avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.


	10. Chapter 10

**Un amour passé sous silence**

**Genre : **Romance

**Rating :** R/M

**Pairing : **Sakaki x Sakuno, Sanada x Sakuno

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (grand bien m'en fasse), je les emprunte juste pour faire mumuse, sauf pour Katsumi qui m'appartient.

**Résumé** **: **Quand l'amour se fait silencieux car impossible...

**Note :** Cette fanfic est largement inspirée de mon expérience personnelle.

Elle ne put retenir des larmes d'émotions ; Ryuuzaki Sakuno sentait son coeur se serrer à chaque fois que la jeune femme écoutait Sakaki Tarou jouer au piano la Ballade N°2 en Fa de Frédéric Chopin. Elle n'osa pas s'approcher du musicien, ne voulant interrompre ce moment de pure magie où la musique la ramena sept ans ans en arrière, à son premier cours de piano avec le professeur de musique. Sakaki-sensei perdait alors son visage d'homme impitoyable pendant qu'il lui expliquait comment déchiffrer les partitions les plus difficiles, avec douceur et patience, avant de l'écouter jouer au piano. Si Sakuno s'avérait une joueuse de tennis plutôt moyenne selon sa propre opinion, il n'en était pas de même avec la musique. Ses parents, musiciens-compositeurs, lui avaient légué cette passion pour le piano avant de mourir tragiquement dans un accident de moto. Jusqu'à l'âge de quatorze ans, la jeune fille n'avait pas touché au piano familial, comme un rêve qui lui était inacessible. Puis, à la suite d'une énième remarque désagréable d'Echizen Ryoma envers son jeu, Sakuno, en pleurs, s'était dirigée en rentrant chez elle machinalement vers le piano qui servait jusqu'à présent, plus de décoration d'intérieur que d'instrument de musique. Alors qu'elle n'avait jamais joué un seul morceau, ses doigts se mirent à danser avec grâce sur les touches blanches et noires. Peu à peu, sa tristesse se dissipa et elle s'abandonna toute entière à la musique.

Par la suite, l'adolescente continua à jouer en cachette, y compris de sa grand-mère qui l'aurait sans doute forcée à tenter le Conservatoire. Or, Sakuno ne désirait pas y rentrer, trop effrayée par un univers qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pourtant, Sumire découvrit en rentrant un soir, le don de sa petite-fille pour la musique, comme sa propre fille, des années auparavant. Néanmoins, la vieille entraîneuse n'en dit rien, se contenant de l'écouter parfois en cachette, ne voulant pas gâcher les efforts de Sakuno qui essayait d'apprendre seule comment déchiffrer une partition et apprenant par coeur des morceaux entiers.

Cela dura jusqu'à ses seize ans. Le jour de son anniversaire, Sumire prépara une surprise pour la jeune fille devenue depuis peu une jolie lycéenne. Sakaki Tarou du Hyoutei avait lui aussi, eu l'occasion d'écouter Sakuno en cachette avant de déclarer que la jeune fille méritait de voir son talent reconnu et offrit de devenir son professeur particulier. L'adolescente avait un peu peur du coach de tennis du Hyoutei mais sa peur s'effaça au premier cours. Le blond se révéla d'une gentillesse insoupçonnée envers sa petite élève. En réalité, l'enseignant était admiratif devant la ténacité de Sakuno de devenir une grande pianiste. Parfois, avec Oshitari, les deux jeunes gens, sous l'oeil ému du coach, jouaient les duos de Bach, le joueur au violon et Sakuno au piano, notamment la Sonate N°1 en Gmajor.

Cependant, peu à peu, les sentiments de Sakuno envers son professeur de musique commencèrent à changer. Elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas être au Hyoutei pour avoir l'occasion de le voir quotidiennement, rougissait quand sa grand-mère parlait de lui ou que Tomoka lui demandait comment se passaient ses cours de musique, rêvait de lui la nuit et s'était surprise à dessiner des coeurs sur son agenda quand elle pensait à lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, Sakuno était tombée peu à peu amoureuse de Sakaki-sensei. Dans un premier temps, elle parvenait à se raisonner, un tel amour était impossible, d'abord en raison de la différence d'âge mais que, même s'il avait beaucoup de considération pour son élève, il ne la verrait jamais autrement que comme telle. Malheureusement, les mois passant, Sakuno n'arrivait plus à dissimuler ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qui rendait ses cours de musique plus difficiles durant lesquelles la jeune fille continuait de jouer sous le regard profond de son professeur.

Pour ses dix-huit ans, Sakaki lui offrit de jouer pour la remise des diplômes du Hyoutei accompagnée d'Oshitari et tous deux furent très l'objet de l'admiration générale des élèves. L'année d'après, Sakuno entra à l'université et décida de continuer à jouer pour son plaisir et ceux de ses proches. La jeune femme ne se sentait pas assez sûre d'elle pour devenir pianiste professionnelle et ce, malgré différentes demandes d'orchestres qui avaient eu l'occasion d'entendre vanter ses mérites. A partir de là, Sakuno vit de moins en moins Sakaki et son amour pour lui devenait lointain, comme un souvenir pur qu'il fallait chérir. A vingt ans, elle retrouva par le plus grand des hasards, Yukimura Seiishi. Par le passé, ils étaient d'excellents camarades, malgré le fait d'appartenir à des écoles rivales et Yukimura avait toujours soutenu Sakuno quand celle-ci était blessée par le comportement d'Echizen. Leur amitié était restée intacte. Il l'invita à des soirées étudiantes où Sakuno revit d'anciens joueurs, comme Sanada Genichirou. Ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment changé en dehors du fait qu'il se montra beaucoup plus entrepenant avec Sakuno. Elle-même ne resta pas insensible au charisme que dégageait le jeune homme et tomba peu à peu amoureuse de lui. Il fut son premier et seul petit ami. Sakaki Tarou appartenait au passé, Sakuno et Sanada projettaient de se marier à la fin de leurs études. Sakuno était heureuse.

Les souvenirs avaient afflué et Sakuno contemplait toujours, un peu de loin, son ancien professeur jouer au piano. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Non, jamais elle ne les lui dirait, ni à lui ni à personne, les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvé jadis et ce, quelques fussent amers les regrets qu'elle éprouvait. Le bonheur de Sanada qui oeuvrait tant pour que sa future vie de femme mariée soit la plus merveilleuse comptait plus qu'un amour secret et lointain. La jeune femme n'avait pas le droit, ni d'imposer des sentiments très certainement univoques à quelqu'un qu'elle idéalisait, ni de briser celui qu'elle aimait, tout ça sur un coup de tête. Elle tairait cet amour perdu pour s'adonner, comme autrefois, au bonheur de jouer du piano à ces côtés pour son mariage.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dans les ténèbres de la Tentation**

**Auteur :** gossip Coco

**Fandom **: Prince du Tennis de Takeishi Konomi, Twilight de Stephanie Meyer

**Genre : **challenge, romantisme

**Rating :** R/M

**Pairing : **Un petit FujiSakuno

**Disclaimer ::** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (grand bien m'en fasse), je les emprunte juste pour faire mumuse.

**Résumé** : Pour un challenge du CPAF :

_**Sujet 2: Le choc des réalités**_

_Pour ce second thème on va vous demander de faire une sorte de cross-over qui n'en ai pas tout à fait un^^ En fait le principe est d'inclure le fandom de votre choix à une fanfiction se situant dans un autre univers. Pas clair ? Oui je sais donc pour vous aider un petit exemple._

_Vous pouvez par exemple écrire une fic NCIS où l'un de vos héros est accro à la série les Experts, ou obsédé par le jeu World Of Warcraft (mais non Mc Geek, ne te sens pas visé...)_

_Dans un registre plus grave un autre exemple serait que vos héros soient confrontés à un tueur assassinant ses victimes selon un mode opératoire emprunté à un célèbre film ou livre... Ça commence à être plus clair ?_

_En y réfléchissant un peu vous verrez que les possibilités sont trèèèès nombreuses peu importe le fandom que vous choisirez._

_L'intrigue de votre fanfiction devra bien entendu être centrée autour de ce lien entre les deux fandoms choisis: celui dans lequel prends place la fic et le fandom ''invité''._

_Attention ceci n'est pas un cross-over dans le sens premier du terme, c'est-à-dire où on verrait les personnages de deux fandoms différents interagir directement ! (sauf si un de vos personnages parle à sa télé ou autre, après tout c'est son droit)_

_A vous de voir quelle situation peut découler de ce choc entre deux mondes !_

_Aide supplémentaire (à la demande d'allis ): Le plan (diabolique) qui est à décrypter entre les lignes de ce sujet c'est l'idée de faire une petit mise en abîme, c'est à dire d'avoir des fans (vous !) parlant du fait d'être fan en faisant un transfert (comme dirait mon pote Freud) sur un personnage. L'occasion de parler du monde des fans, voire même de glisser des anecdotes que vous avez sur votre propre expérience ou celle des autres !_

**Note** : Bon, je m'excuse auprès des fans de "Twilight" pour avoir dénigré autant cette oeuvre mais je dois avouer que je n'ai aimé ni les romans et encore moins les films. De plus, je n'ai vu New Moon qu'au cinéma, n'ayant pas encore eu l'occasion de le revisionner chez moi. J'ai dû faire appel à mes souvenirs du film pour retranscrire les scènes dans ma fanfiction. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop d'oubli sur certaines scènes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La main un peu tremblante, Ryuuzaki Sakuno posa son téléphone portable sur sa commode. Sa meilleure amie Tomoka venait d'annuler leur séance cinéma de l'après-midi pour cause de baby-sitting. Toutes les deux avaient prévu d'aller voir le film "Twilight" tiré d'une série de romans en vogue auprès des jeunes filles. Si Sakuno avait apprécié sans plus les romans tout comme le premier film, sa camarade, au contraire, était une véritable mordue de l'histoire d'amour entre Bella et Edward et aimait citer les passages qu'elle préférait et qu'elle avait appris par cœur. Par conséquent, Sakuno, plus que quiconque, savait à quel point Tomo attendait avec une très grande impatience la sortie du second opus et avait dû insister pour que Sakuno y aille quand même, pour ne pas gâcher son propre billet. Comble de l'ironie, c'était sa grand-mère qui lui avait offert les places en avant-première, à l'occasion de son anniversaire, pensant lui faire plaisir. Néanmoins, elle était un peu embêtée d'y aller seule mais elle ne pouvait jeter comme ça un cadeau. Ensuite, elle avait deux billets mais, en dehors de Tomo, Sakuno ne savait pas trop qui inviter pour l'accompagner. Il était hors de question pour elle de proposer l'invitation à Echizen Ryoma, le garçon pour qui elle avait quelques sentiments plus qu'amicaux ; cependant, il n'aurait pas manqué de lui faire des remarques désagréables durant toute la séance. Déjà que le film en lui-même ne l'intéressait que moyennement, l'adolescente n'avait pas besoin qu'un garçon s'imagine en plus qu'elle aimait les films à l'eau de rose avec une héroïne dans laquelle, elle ne parvenait pas à s'identifier. Elle préférait largement une Anita Black ou une Rachel Morgan, combative, pas trop nunuche et qui surtout, ne lui apparaissait pas comme maladivement terne.

"Bah, tant pis. songea la jeune fille en fourrant les deux billets dans son sac. J'irai quand même."

D'humeur un peu morose, appréhendant la déprime qu'allait sans doute lui infliger le film, Sakuno se dirigeait à pas lents en direction du cinéma. Elle était déjà entourée de plusieurs couples d'amoureux et son cafard augmenta. Si au moins, l'adolescente était venue avec Tomo, ou mieux encore, avec un petit copain, l'après-midi se serait annoncé sympathique. Mais là, tout semblait la narguer dans sa solitude. Alors qu'elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas totalement gâcher son seul après-midi de libre de la semaine, la jeune fille sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Cela la fit sursauter avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Fuji Syuusuke, un des titulaires de l'équipe de tennis de Seigaku, considéré à juste titre comme un génie. Le jeune homme aux yeux mi-clos la regardait en souriant avant de la saluer et de lui demander gentiment si elle se promenait. Sakuno répondit par la négative avant de lui montrer les billets de cinéma.

"Mamie me les a offerts pour aller voir le film "New Moon" avec Tomo-chan, répondit l'adolescente, tentant de dissimuler ses états d'âme. Mais Tomo n'a pas pu venir finalement. J'ai un billet en trop.

-Hum... Tu y vas donc toute seule? s'étonna le joueur. Tu n'as pas d'autres copines que tu aurais pu inviter?

-N-non..." bafouilla la jeune fille aux tresses.

Elle s'abstint d'avouer qu'elle était trop timide pour inviter quelqu'un d'autre que Tomoka. Elle ne possédait pas non plus le numéro de téléphone de Tachibana Ann, une amie et élève d'une école rivale à la sienne. Sakuno sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais résista à l'envie de pleurer. D'une voix hésitante, elle reprit la parole.

"Est-ce que tu accepterais de venir avec moi? risqua t-elle avant de laisser sa voix s'emballer. Je sais que ce n'est pas le genre de film qui puisse t'intéresser mais je trouve dommage de ne pas utiliser le second billet."

Le jeune homme la regarda, un peu surpris avant de lui sourire encore plus gentiment que d'ordinaire.

"Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit-il. D'autant que j'ai vu le premier film avec ma sœur il y a quelques jours en DVD. Mais tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas conserver ce billet pour Tomoka?

-Je ne peux pas, il n'est valable que sur la séance de treize heures pour aujourd'hui, expliqua Sakuno, très contente de voir qu'elle ne serait pas toute seule, entourée de couples. Naturellement, j'espère que tu ne t'y ennuieras pas trop.

-Avec une fille mignonne comme toi, je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer." fit Fuji, un soupçon de malice dans le timbre de sa voix.

Rougissant à cette déclaration, l'adolescente entraîna son compagnon, relativement soulagée.

Ils prirent du pop corn et un grand gobelet de soda avant de s'installer confortablement dans la salle sombre. Sakuno constata avec effroi que si elle n'avait pas eu l'audace d'inviter Fuji, l'adolescente aurait été la seule personne à être venue en solitaire. En effet, tout le monde était venu en couple ou en bande de copains. Incontestablement, la jeune fille avait eu une chance inouïe d'avoir croiser son camarade d'école. Ils discutèrent essentiellement de l'école avant que la salle remplie de monde ne sombre dans les ténèbres et que la projection ne commence.

Dès les premières minutes, Sakuno entendit quelques filles hystériques pousser une petite série de cris lorsque Robert Pattinson alias le vampire Edward Cullen apparut à l'écran. L'adolescente songea que Tomoka aurait certainement hurlé également et elle remercia silencieusement les parents de cette dernière de lui avoir confié la garde de ses trois petits frères. Elle ne comprenait pas l'espèce de folie collective qui entourait cet acteur. Certes, il avait un regard assez envoûtant, suffisamment pour tenir le rôle d'Edward mais à comparer avec une autre célébrité, même d'un tout autre domaine, Sakuno préférait un Roger Federer sur un court de tennis, transpirant et rugissant comme un lion quand il renvoyait la balle avec force et vigueur. Au moins, on sentait toute la passion en lui alors qu'Edward lui donnait l'impression de ne jamais savoir ni ce qui voulait ni ce qu'il faisait et avait autant de charisme qu'un mouchoir en papier. Ensuite, lors de l'apparition de Kristen Stewart alias Bella Swan, Sakuno éprouva une sorte d'agacement. Oui, elle était mignonne mais ses tergiversations, comme celles de son amoureux de vampire, l'horripilaient. Mais ce fus pis quand Taylor Launter alias Jacob Black apparut à son tour, après que la pauvre Bella fut abandonnée au milieu de la forêt par Edward et tente de s'en remettre. Les filles derrière elles étaient comme prises de folie furieuse et Sakuno était extrêment gênée par tant de fanatisme. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Fuji qui la regardait en se retenant de pouffer de rire.

"J'ignorais que les filles pouvaient être aussi... expressives devant leurs stars préférées, " lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

La joueuse hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, avec une irrépressible envie de rire à son tour. Non seulement le film était d'une lenteur atroce qui la stressait mais aussi tellement rasoir qu'elle avait plus envie de rire que de s'attendrir devant l'amitié ambiguë qui était en train de naître entre le loup-garou et la belle mais malheureuse héroïne. Décidemment, songea t-elle, je n'ai qu'une envie, me relire d'une traite les aventures d'Anita Blake, juste pour me rappeler que toutes les héroïnes n'étaient pas aussi cruches que Bella et, qu'au moins, elles ont le sens de l'humour et de la répartie.

Quand vint la scène dans la cuisine de Bella où cette dernière apprenait de la bouche d'Alice qu'Edward allait dévoiler au monde l'existence des vampires, Sakuno poussa un soupir. La seule scène qu'elle attendait vraiment était le passage avec les Volturi. Et cela se profilait à l'horizon. Cependant, Fuji dût mal interpréter ce soupir et l'adolescente sentit le souffle du jeune homme près de son visage pendant qu'il l'entourait d'un bras ferme. Morte de honte, Sakuno ne savait plus quoi faire. Jamais un garçon ne s'était montré aussi entreprenant avec elle. D'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas que cette étreinte ne s'achève ; c'était vraiment agréable, reconnut-elle intérieurement.

Alors que Bella et Edward, accompagnés d'Alice, quittaient l'antre des Volturi pour regagner l'air libre et après un pacte empoisonné, Sakuno réalisa que le film allait bientôt être fini et que ce passage tant attendu avait été ridiculement court. Finalement, en dépit de sa lenteur, elle avait passé un bon moment et se surprit à regretter de devoir retrouver la réalité. Durant ces deux heures, la jeune fille avait apprécié d'être avec Fuji. Sans doute la seule bonne chose de cet après-midi cinéma. Mieux qu'avec Tomoka qui aurait passé la séance à commenter chaque scène. Au moins, Fuji s'était montré un peu romantique.

Au moment où Edward demandait la main de Bella après une lourde tension entre le vampire et Jacob, Sakuno constata avec surprise que son compagnon s'était tellement rapproché d'elle qu'ils étaient presque joue contre joue et son visage s'empourpra. Elle eut à peine le temps d'entendre la réponse de Bella et le générique annonçant la fin du film qu'elle sentit les lèvres de Fuji se poser avec douceur sur les siennes. Puis, d'un geste tendre, il l'invita à quitter la salle. Main dans la main, ils s'éclipsèrent en même temps que les autres spectateurs.

Ils ne dirent mot avant d'être complètement à l'air libre. Aucun des deux n'osaient dire à quel point le film leur avait paru ennuyeux et que sans la présence de l'autre, ils se seraient, au mieux, endormis, au pire, auraient quitté la salle en plein milieu de la séance.

"Je suis désolée, Fuji-sempaï, bafouilla Sakuno. Tu as dû t'ennuyer mortellement.

-Le film n'était pas ce que j'ai vu de mieux en la matière mais...

-Mais?

-Mais au moins, tu ne t'es pas montrée aussi hystériques que la bande de folles derrière nous."

Ils éclatèrent de rire à ce souvenir avant que le joueur ne reprenne son sérieux.

"Au risque de me prendre pour Edward, accepterais-tu d'être ma petite amie?"

A quelques mots près, c'était la même réplique que le vampire avait prononcé avant le générique de fin et se dit, qu'au final, c'était encore mieux quand c'était un garçon normal qui vous dit ces mots-là. Le seul film qu'elle avait envie de voir en cet instant, c'était dans les bras de Fuji et lui répondit simplement en l'embrassant.


End file.
